Point of No Return
by Rose1541
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are a loathed and feared group of SS – rank criminals for their vigilantism and in secret; carry out dirty work for the Kages. Hinata recalls her past with Naruto as they slip further into the point of no return. (Mostly Naruhina)
1. Prologue

Summary-

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are a loathed and feared group of SS – rank criminals for their vigilantism and in secret; carry out dirty work for the Kages. Hinata recalls her past with Naruto as they slip further into the point of no return.

Prologue

She watched as he slid his shirt over his head, concealing the numerous scars that trailed his torso and back. _He was leaving her again._ Hinata propped herself up on one elbow as she lay in bed and gazed at Naruto as he put on the last of his black and orange detailed mission gear. He made his way to the door, but his body froze as his hand gripped the doorknob. _Please, stay…._ His blonde hair was short and unevenly spiky and his face held the notorious whiskered marking that everyone unjustly identified as demonic. As for Hinata, these features were endearing, especially his azure eyes that bore into her soul. His eyes held a dubious and jarring glare that would often make Hinata shudder, but to her surprise she was not afraid. His build was immense, muscular, toned and unusually tall; his presence alone was enough to make anyone tremble.

He crooked his neck to the right and looked fixedly at Hinata in the corner of his eye. His lips curved into a forced smile while his cobalt eyes reached her own.

"Wait for me."

The door was already closed behind him before she had a chance to speak. She jumped out a bed and rushed to open the door. The air was still and his presence had vanished. _Damn him._ "Byakugan!" She ran outside and scanned the area using her eyes to survey a three-mile radius. _He is already out of my range._ Hinata knew why he was being annoyingly reserved when it came to his missions. He did not want her to follow him. These missions were high-risk and are set-aside for _only_ him and his troupe. They were known as the _Three Yaban._ Their individual strength alone could rival any Kage, but when they're together, their strength could rival a nation.

Hinata knew more about the _Three Yaban_ than any fellow ninja. The Shinobi world has a misconceived notion of these three notorious ninjas. They are considered to be diabolical and despicable people that have practiced in satanic rituals, witch craft, and sickening forbidden jutsus. Hinata knew this not to be true and through some investigating learned that the Kage's were giving them these brutal missions while simultaneously entering them as the most wanted SS-rank criminals in the Bingo Book to cover their asses. It was heartless and corrupt, but ultimately she and the _Three Yaban_ knew this was for the prolongation of peace. These missions were often comprised of taking out a high profile and dangerous target or multiple targets. Hinata had mistakenly witnessed them execute an entire deadly army to her dismay. That mistake was one of the reasons why Naruto wont give her an inch when it came to his whereabouts.

The _Three Yaban_ had names, which seemed insignificant to most of the world, but Hinata knew their names and their haunting past. Haruno, Sakura; the fiercest kunoichi there ever was, also legendary for her beauty. Women in particular loathe Sakura for her defined looks, vigorous pink hair and emerald eyes and call her a filthy witch because of them. Her feature's alone isn't how she managed to gain contentious abandoners. Her brute strength is greater than any Kage and that of her teammates. However, it isn't just her strength that she is renowned for. In the middle of her forehead there lays the shape of a blue diamond termed _Strength of a Hundred Seal_ in which she has accumulated so much chakra at a single point. Once _Strength of a Hundred Seal_ is activated, her chakra is released to forge the ultimate, fearsome technique known as _Ninja Art Creation Rebirth._ Very few shinobi has seen this technique in action, and those who did have come back to label her as an immortal siren. The news about her jutsu that allowed her to be _undying_ was terrifying to everyone, even the Kages. They placed a colossal bounty on her head and chanted, "Enchantress!" and "She-Devil!" as they ran her out of the country at the age of fourteen.

 _She was ambushed by shinobi's as she was wandering the woodlands and came to a despairing conclusion; she should give up and die. She slowly got down on her knees, permitting them to end her agony. Her face dripped with sweat and her eyes were heavy from sleep deprivation. In the corner of her eye, she saw a black-cloaked figure stealthily make his way to the ninjas surrounding her, but that was all that she saw before she slipped into a deep slumber._

 _"_ _Wake up."_

 _She felt a calloused hand grab her shoulder, sitting her upright. A cold liquid passed over her lips and made its way down her throat. 'So….thirsty….'. Her eyes steadily opened, the beams of the bright sun agitating her causing her eyes to slam shut again._

 _"_ _Wake up, we need to move."_

 _She was getting irritated now. She forced her eyes open again just as he was shoving the bowl of water to her lips. "Give me that!" as she took the bowl out of the boy's hands and hastily poured it into her mouth. "Ahh!"_

 _Sakura finally glanced over to look at the boy and immediately blushed. His hair was black and sat just above his the shoulders and his face was well defined. But it was his eyes. 'Red eyes? What the hell?' His eyes were focused on the plains ahead, she was sure his glare alone could set them on fire. His face suddenly turned toward her with a troubled and chilled look._

 _"_ _We need to move, now! Keep up or I will leave you behind."_

 _She immediately jumped to her feet and gasped. 'She didn't notice all the dead bodies around her.' "D-D-Did you do this?" His lips curled into a cold smirk and his eyes adjusted into pitch-black orbs._

 _"_ _You're damn annoying, aren't you?"_

Uchiha, Sasuke, feared for possessing the most powerful ocular _Dojutsu_. The _Rinnegan_ in his left eye and the _Sharingan_ in his right. His clan was wiped out during past wars for being blessed and cursed with the _Sharingan_. Unfortunately, those with powers that can exceed a Kage's strength were to be eliminated at once for fear that they could dominate and lead the country. The _Sharingan_ can allow users to copy almost any jutsu and see with an increased clarity. More advanced techniques include a more sophisticated _Genjutsu_ form called _Tsukuyomi_ and additional frightening techniques known as _Susanoo_ and _Amaterasu._ Not only was Sasuke doomed to lead a harrowing existence with the _Sharingan_ , he had awakened the _Rinnegan,_ a _Dojutsu_ that was believed to be a myth: an unreachable power. The capability of the _Rinnegan_ was too great and complicated for Hinata to describe or imagine. His eyes unnerved the entire ninja world giving grounds to a substantial bounty on his head and top page in the _Bingo book._ He has been on the run since his clan's destruction at the age of twelve, up until he came across an annoying pink haired girl and an obnoxious, spiky blond haired punk.

 _"_ _Hey you!"_

 _Sasuke's head shot up and the loaf of bread he had stolen earlier that day fell to the ground. 'Damn it, I was being careless! I should have been able to notice someone coming!" His hand stretched out shielding Sakura. "Stay back, Sakura."_

 _Sakura had a fatigued but determined look on her face, "Right!"_

 _They had only been together on their journey for three months, but Sasuke had already gained total trust from Sakura and although, he viewed Sakura as a nuisance sometimes, he had complete confidence in her too._

 _A skinny figure approached them dragging his feet with his hand outstretched like a zombie. He had a painfully stupid look on his face in Sasuke's opinion. 'Did he paint whiskers on his face?'_

 _"_ _Are you going to finish that, dattebayo?" His finger was pointing to loaf of bread sitting beside Sakura. His mouth was open and his lips were dry._

 _"_ _Ehhhhhh?" Sakura exclaimed. "Get your own!"_

 _The boy's face changed from his dopey demeanor to a stone cold and intense expression. His blue eyes narrowing and reshaping with his pupil turning into a slit. The marks on his face became more defined and his nails were protruding out of his hand into claws._

 _"_ _Sakura, get back!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan and stood firmly in front of Sakura. 'What the hell is he? A demon?'_

 _"_ _You're all the same." The boy spoke with a sorrowful tone. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to hurt you." He said as he was turning his back to them and started to half jog away._

 _Curiosity was growing in Sasuke and before he could realize what he was doing, he picked up the loaf that had been dropped and skillfully dashed in front of the boy catching him by surprise._

 _"_ _Here."_

 _The boy seemed confused, but extended his arm to take the loaf. "Thanks, dattebayo!"_

 _Sasuke watched as the bread was devoured before asking his next question._

 _"_ _What is your name?"_

 _The boy looked even more bewildered than he did before. But he pointed a thumb at himself and gave an impudent smile. "Uzumaki, Naruto and don't you forget it!"_


	2. Her Encounter

Chapter 2: Her Encounter

Hinata knew she wasn't going to make any progress searching for him. She never did, except for that one time that was a fluke. Hinata quivered at the memory of encountering the _Three Yaban_ in action, but if she could do it again, she would. She stepped back inside her small house and placed a kettle of hot water on the stove. _'Damn him! Why can't he live a normal life? Why does he have to do this? What if he doesn't come back this time? What if….'_ She felt something wet make its way down her cheek. This was unfair and cruel. She stopped to contemplate when he would be back: a week? A month? Half a year? A year?! There were times when he didn't come back for a year and this disturbed Hinata greatly. But she knew in her heart that he would be back and that his comrades would protect him. She smiled at the thought of Sasuke and Sakura; they were truly dependable ninjas. Hinata recalled her first time meeting them and laughed out loud to herself. She was genuinely thankful that the three of them had formed a partnership together at such a young age and protected each other in those dark times.

Back then, the days held nothing but hopelessness and despair. The Kages had gone mad with power and blood was shed everyday. It was taboo if anyone spoke ill of the Kages and villagers were decapitated because of it. Everyone was too frightened to function normally which led to a food shortage crisis, and the obstruction of our ability to learn. Ninjas were trained for the sole purpose of protecting the Kages and their reputation, punishing anyone who dare speak poorly of him. Hinata bit her lip as she thought of these harsh times, but soon her mind began to drift to a more pleasant time…. a time when she met the boy with whisker marks.

* * *

 _"_ _Mommy! I'm going out to train!" Hinata ran her way to the door, quickly putting on her shoes. She was a mere eight years old, but the Kages have already acknowledged her power, and she was overjoyed about it. The Hyuga's were the finest class of ninja in the shinobi world and were heavily coveted by the Kages to be their protectors. They were treated like royalty and were given a large compound to train and use as their homes._

 _"_ _Wait! Don't forget your lunch, Hinata!"_

 _Hinata spun around and grabbed the bento box from her mothers extended hand. "Thanks!"_

 _Hinata ran out the door, almost tripping on the porch mat. She darted out of the compound and followed the trail in the forest to the location where she personally liked to train. 'Ill show the Kages what I can do!' As she was running, she devised up her own resolve. 'Ill protect the Kages with my life!' 'Yes, yes that's a good resolve.' She thought proudly._

 _"_ _Ooof!" Hinata's body came into contact with something hard. She fell to the ground, her eyes blurry from almost being knocked out._

 _"_ _Hey, watch where you're going, will ya dattebayo!"_

 _Her eyes adjusted to a small boy with dirty blonde hair dusting her shorts off. 'She must have ran into his back. How embarrassing.'_

 _"_ _I-I-I apologize! Are you alright?"_

 _The boy turned around, his blue eyes coming into contact with her lavender, opaque ones. She noticed he had three lines one each cheek, giving him a whiskered look. 'Interesting!'_

 _"_ _I'm fine, are you okay?" The boy held out his hand to help Hinata up. She observed his figure as she clasped his hand and rose from the ground. He was fatigued and dirty; his body was gangly and his cheeks were sunken in. 'What happened to him?'_

 _"_ _Well, I'll just get going now…" Hinata watched as the boy made a dash for the forest._

 _"_ _Wait!" She had questions to ask him!_

 _The boy stopped and turned around, "What?" He looked wary, as if she was going to all of sudden attack him._

 _"_ _Err, uh, y-you look hungry, here!" She closed her eyes and bowed her head, holding the bento box out in front of her._

 _"_ _Huh?!.."_

 _"_ _Please, take it!" She tilted her head up to look at the boy. He had a dumbfounded look on his face, like no one has ever offered him anything before. His eyes flickered with desire, but he immediately put his head down and spoke with an iciness that startled Hinata._

 _"_ _Don't give away things that someone special made for you." His lips turned into a sad smile, "Besides, they wouldn't want you to give that to me anyway."_

 _Without another word, he left. Hinata sat at the compound thinking about the boy. 'What was he doing now?' She stared at her bento box, 'what did he mean by "they wouldn't want you to give that me anyway?"' He intrigued her and she wanted to know more. She woke up the next day with a mission, 'I'm going to talk to him again!' She grabbed her training gear and hastily put it on._

 _"_ _Bye, mom!"_

 _"_ _Your lunch, Hinata!"_

 _"_ _Not hungry! I'll eat it when I get back." If that boy wasn't going to eat then she sure as hell wasn't going to eat in front of him. She made her way out of the compound faster than usual and took the trail in the woods where she met the boy. She made it to the spot she ran into him and looked around. 'He's not here.' She sat on a log and decided to wait. After an hour went by she got bored and decided to practice her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. She clouded both her fists in chakra and changed its shape to create two lion heads. Before she had a chance to generate the size she wanted, it dispersed and sent her flying backwards. "Ugh!"_

 _"_ _That was amazing!"_

 _Hinata jumped to her feet as the blonde haired kid came out of the bushes. 'It's him!'_

 _The boy had a curious gleam in his eye and pointed at Hinata's hands._

 _"_ _How did you do that, dattebayo?"_

 _"_ _I-I-Its unique to my clan, I don't think its something you would be able to do."_

 _The boy put his hands on the back of his head and started sulking, "Awwww man."_

 _"_ _I'm sure you're quite strong in your own way!" She said trying to make him feel better. The boy replaced his sulky face with that of a wide grin._

 _"_ _You're right, I'm super strong! I know lots of techniques!" The boy said with a matter of fact tone. "In fact, I'm as strong as a Kage, dattebayo!"_

 _Hinata giggled, this boy was confident alright. She suddenly thought of a brilliant idea, "D-Do you want to train with me?"_

 _The boy was stunned by her words. He simply stared at her and pondered. "Well, I suppose so…"_

* * *

 _Hinata had sweat dripping down her forehead. They had been training for six hours together with no breaks. Suddenly her stomach growled._

 _"_ _Hey, lets take a break. I know you're hungry." The boy said as he fell to the ground to rest. "You're strong!"_

 _"_ _Thank you! Y-You are too!"_

 _Hinata went to grab her lunch when she remembered she didn't bring it. "Err, I'm not hungry! What about you? What are you going to eat?" She genuinely wanted to know where he was getting his food source if any._

 _"_ _I'll be fine." He snapped. "Don't worry about me. But you need to get home and eat. We are done for today." Just as he was turning to leave Hinata grabbed his shoulder. She was blushing at her sudden boldness, but she wanted to confirm something._

 _"_ _T-T-Tomorrow, will I see you tomorrow?"_

 _The boy gave a cheeky smirk, "Sure!" He continued to walk down the path, but Hinata stopped him again._

 _"_ _What is your name?"_

 _The boy didn't stop walking, but held up a hand and waved, "Uzumaki, Naruto! And yours!?"_

 _"_ _Hyuga, Hinata!" She shouted as his figure disappeared._

 _Hinata woke up the next morning feeling excited and refreshed. She caught her mom in the kitchen making her lunch. "Mom, I'll make my own lunch today." Her mother stared at her in confusion and sighed._

 _"_ _Sure, honey. But don't overexert yourself today, you looked exhausted yesterday when you came back."_

 _Hinata had already run up the stairs by the time her mother had finished her speech. 'I need to hurry!' She had her training gear on and down the stairs by the time her mother walked out of the kitchen. Hinata didn't want her mother to know that she was making two lunches. She briskly packed up her two-bento boxes and made her way out of the compound and onto the trail._

 _"_ _Yo, Hinata."_

 _"_ _N-Naruto!"_

 _They trained for another six hours, but time went too fast in Hinata's opinion. She was fond of Naruto and had great deal of fun with him. While lost in her thoughts, her stomach growled._

 _"_ _Did you bring a lunch today?" Naruto said as he collapsed to the ground again. Hinata blushed._

 _"_ _Well, I actually made you a lunch too…"_

 _She snuck a glance at Naruto on the ground and was taken-aback by what she saw. His eyes were glazed over and he was biting his lips to hold back his snivels. He turned his head so that she couldn't see his face, but his body was trembling._

 _"_ _I'm sorry! D-Did I do something wrong?"_

 _Naruto finally composed himself and turned to look at Hinata, his cobalt eyes showing a profound respect towards her. "You can do nothing wrong." He whispered. "Thank you, Hinata!"_

They continued to train everyday together and became best friends. Months had gone by and they carried on their daily training ritual. Hinata was naïve to believe it would last. She got a cruel taste of reality when he did not show up one day, or the next, or the next. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and on one not so very special day four years later, she saw him again.

* * *

 _"_ _Yo, Hinata."_


	3. Multiple Reunions

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate the reviews! Chapter 4 will be out soon, and I think things should get pretty interesting.

Chapter 3: Multiple Reunions

Uzumaki, Naruto: the demon. His clan was annihilated for their knowledge in Sealing Jutsus. They harbored a monster within the clan, which was kept sealed away in the bodies of people. The monster, also known as the demon fox had destroyed multiple villages' centuries ago. Under the suspicion the Uzumaki's were planning to use the demon fox to dispose of the countries current leaders, the Kages came to a consensus that they must all be executed. An infant was brought to the Kages, which was believed to be the host for the demon, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, or at least that's what his mother said before I killed her." The ninja said with a smug smile before handing him over to the Kages. The Hokage agreed to let the infant stay in his village so to keep a watchful eye on him. The boy was given no schooling and barely enough money for food. The villagers were told to steer clear of the boy and shops were told to kick him out if he got too close. They never called him by his name, only by "Demon" or "Monster." The conditions were so bad for Naruto that he became determined to escape. He managed to slip past the Hokages eye and run away at the age of eight.

Hinata was too young and innocent to understand these things at her mere age of eight when she met Naruto. She didn't understand why there were "Wanted" signs up with his face on them. She didn't understand why villagers would sneer at his picture and held grotesque looks on their faces. She didn't understand until she was older, until her mom slapped her on the face for asking about Naruto Uzumaki.

 _"_ _Don't you dare say that name in this house! He's a demon!"_

 _Through some research, Hinata unearthed the truth and it sickened her. 'Where was Naruto now?' At the age of twelve, Hinata had a different view of the Kages and her fellow villagers. Her resolve to protect the Kages had begun to crumble beneath her and she soon began to exist as a negligent ninja. She walked to her training post where she would soon be met up by Kiba and Shino, her teammates. 'How can people be so callous?' she thought._

 _"_ _Yo, Hinata."_

 _She knew that voice. It was a tad bit deeper, but she knew it!' "NARUTO?" She twirled around to catch sight of the cobalt eyes and whiskered face she longed to see. Naruto placed a nervous hand on his head and laughed._

 _"_ _This is a bit nostalgic, isn't it?" He said while laughing._

 _"_ _W-Why are you laughing? You shouldn't be laughing! Are you okay? Where have you been? A-Are you eating okay?" Millions of questions were popping in her head at once and she wanted them all answered, damn it!_

 _Naruto quit laughing and his eyes narrowed and connected to hers. "Why shouldn't I be happy? I'm happy to see you, Hinata." He said with a perplexed look on his face._

 _This caught Hinata off guard, 'Happy to see her?' She blushed. She wasn't sure if she should talk about what she knew or leave it alone. She desperately needed to know if he was in good health. The thought of asking or not asking was stressing her out and Naruto seemed to realize it._

 _"_ _How have you been, Hinata?"_

 _"_ _I..uh..err…well.." Hinata couldn't get her words together. What could she say? She didn't want to talk about herself. She had a lingering question that she desperately wanted to ask four years ago. "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" The smile on Naruto's face vanished and a look of deep regret replaced it._

 _"_ _Yeah, about that…I'm sorry Hinata." He looked ashamed and showed deep remorse, but that was all the words he could muster. Hinata could tell he didn't want to talk about it or rather, he couldn't._

 _"_ _Can you at least tell me when you are leaving again?" Hinata half knew the answer, but asked anyway in hopes that she was wrong._

 _Naruto looked at the ground, unable to look at her in the face. "I'm leaving soon." Hinata winced at his words. He started to chuckle as he brought his face up to meet hers, "But I'm glad I got see my friend again before I left, dattebayo!" And with that he turned around and started jogging away, his hand in the air waving._

 _"_ _W-When can I expect to see you again?" Hinata yelled as Naruto started to jog faster._

 _"_ _Soon!"_

 _He was gone and Hinata was puzzled. 'What the hell did he mean by soon?'_

 _"_ _Who are you talking to?"_

 _Hinata turned around to see her two teammates, Kiba and Shino making their way towards her. Shino looked uninterested as usual and Kiba, intrusive as usual._

 _"_ _Just….no one."_

* * *

A year had passed and the destruction of the Uchiha clan became huge news for the shinobi world. _"I hear a single uchiha boy took out an entire flank of ninjas and went into hiding, but I'm sure we'll find him soon and make him suffer! For the Kages!"_

 _"_ _For the Kages!" the entire village chanted._

 _Hinata didn't know much about the Uchiha's, but the stories she overheard made them sound barbaric._

 _"_ _They got what they deserved." Cried Ino. "They were going to exterminate everyone in the country and take over the Kages position. They're lower than scum! Quit questioning things Hinata."_

 _"_ _I guess so…" Hinata wished the mindless slaughtering would stop._

Another long year went by and news of a bewitching girl practicing witch-craft for immortality became the new popular headline. She was exiled out of her own village and ambushed in the woodlands to be put to death, but only the bodies of the executioners were found.

Many rumors were told about the young girl. Tales of her bewitching husbands and riding broomsticks were among them. _'How ridiculous,' Hinata thought as she was reading the news column._

At sixteen, Hinata had become popular in the village. Her Byakugan had matured considerably and she was already half way to becoming a jonin. She had completely mastered her exclusive technique, Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists and had gone to master many more. She had been selected by the Raikage to guard him specifically, but she had no interest in protecting the Kages at all. She had other plans for her future. Not only had she evolved in her skills, but she had also matured physically. Her body had gained curves and her raven hair had grown long. Her pale skin complimented her large lavender eyes and red lips. Boys frequently asked her out on dates, but she was too shy to accept their invitations. Her teammates, Kiba and Shino in which they accomplished various tasks for the Kages had become her close friends whom she trusted deeply. One friend, however always managed to linger in the back of her mind.

 _It's getting late,' she thought as the moon started to rise. Her mind had wandered to trivial things and she had ended up sitting in the training grounds longer than anticipated. She often did that after training, thinking about nonsense. As she was rising to her feet, her ears picked up on a sound coming from the forest in front of her. "Byakugan!" Her eyes homed in on the silhouette of someone coming closer, fast! The movements were swift and before Hinata could get a clear view of who or what it was, it vanished. Her Byakugan continued to sweep the area, seeking any movement. 'What was that? How could they disappear out of my line of vision so fast?' She barely had any time to ponder when the silhouette unexpectantly moved behind her. "Hya!" Her hands moved at high speeds that were nearly unmatched, yet they were instantly restricted. Forceful hands held her wrists with a disturbing casualness._

 _"_ _You've gotten stronger, Hinata."_

 _Hinata had to tilt her head up to get a look at the face she was eager to see. 'He was sure growing tall.' Their eyes finally met, recollections of their past together flooding back like a tidal wave. His sapphire eyes still held the profound devotion for her that gave her warmth. His face was more masculine and his body robust. His hair had grown longer and still held his messy uneven spikes. Hinata was too occupied observing his slight transformation that she didn't realize that his body and face was inches from hers. She felt his breath on her lips and immediately took a step backwards, her wrists released from his hands._

 _Naruto relaxed both his hands on his head and snickered. "I bet you're really scary in a fight, now dattebayo!"_

 _"_ _And y-you! You've gotten exceedingly stronger, Naruto!" Hinata didn't have to use her Byakugan to grasp the boundaries he'd overcome physically._

 _His face widened with a grin, "Thanks, Hinata!"_

 _The grin was short lived, as his face grew serious, "I can't stay long, I have to head back to Sasuke and Sak—er.." He cut himself off, as if he accidentally said too much. His face twisted into a puzzled look, unsure of how to undo what had been said._

 _"_ _Sasuke and who?" 'Who was that? Why didn't he want to tell her?'_

 _"_ _I-I…err.." Naruto gave a defeated look. "They are like me."_

 _Hinata's eyes widened. 'Exiled, feared, ostracized…despised. Yes, she knew what he meant. But why? Why were they refused citizenship?' Before she had a chance to ask her questions, Naruto moved at a blinding speed, nearly filling the gap between them. His mouth was inches from her ear, his words, chilling Hinata to her core._

 _"_ _We are going to change this world."_

 _The warmth from his breath still remained on her ear as she looked at the emptiness in front of her. He was gone. This seemed like a recurring thing, always leaving Hinata more confused than she was before. 'Time will tell…'_

Time **_did_** tell in the most unexpected way. News of three missing-nin had surfaced, their actions clutching the world by storm.


	4. Blood and Sex

Chapter 4: Blood and Sex

An intense and unexpected pain shot through Naruto's gut as a machete impaled him from behind. Blood was purged from his stomach to his throat and gushed out of Naruto's mouth, painting a red, grotesque picture on the swaying grass. Naruto smirked as he turned to take a look at the ninja that had impaled him, the machete still embedded through his back and out his abdomen. The rogue ninja stared in disbelief as Naruto casually wiped the blood from his chin that spilled from his mouth. The distance between them was filled before the rogue ninja had a chance to scream, the machete skewering him while still inside Naruto. He stood there disoriented, still unaware of his shish kabobed state, his eyes wide with dread. He peaked up at the towering man in front of him, and instantly regretted staring into those red hateful slits. 'So, this is…. _The Demon,'_ he thought as his head was twisted and snapped a full three-sixty degree, falling off his shoulders.

"Ah, shit." _'I didn't mean to twist his head completely off, dattebayo!'_ Naruto thought as he held the ninjas head by his hair, his decapitated body still upright from the machete that connected the both of them. Naruto pushed the dead weight off the end of the machete and skillfully grabbed its handle, slowly easing it out of his stomach. More blood painted the ground as the tip of the weapon exited his back.

 _'_ _I need to find Sakura..'_ His vision was blurring and his body ached as he dashed to their rendezvous point. Naruto found Sakura sitting with her back against a tree, treating a flesh wound on her shoulder while Sasuke had his usual seemingly apathetic attitude whilst watching for enemies. Naruto's mouth moved with the intention to call out for Sakura, but lost consciousness before uttering a single word. Naruto's eyes stirred as he heard the rustling of noises around him. He felt relief in his abdomen area and realized Sakura was using her _Medical Ninjutsu_ to heal him.

"You're such a fucking idiot, Naruto."

Naruto managed to open his eyes and grin. ' _Sakura is truly amazing at what she does, but she could do less of the scolding!'_

"Sakura, Thank you!" Sakura's eyes softened as she continued to heal him.

"Pathetic…" Sasuke mumbled while leaning against a tree. His thoughts were cut short as the sound of multiple feet hitting the ground was heard in the distance. "Get up, Naruto. We are leaving, now!" Sasuke sped to Sakura's side and forcefully brought her to her feet.

"Alright!" Naruto bellowed. He felt revitalized as energy surged through him. "Let's go!"

* * *

Hinata was not one to get mad easily. In fact, she was known to be overly polite and respectful, always diffusing arguments and blaming herself. But now, she was mad, irate to be honest. She stared at the headlines of the news column, _"The Three Yaban Massacre Troupe of Rogue Ninja's."_ She peeked around to make sure no one could see the lividness that displayed on her face, her Byakugan activating from the pressure. _'How can he be so reckless?'_ She recalled when Naruto said he was going to change the world, but she could never imagine him accomplishing it this way. Yes, he and his crew were taking out highly dangerous bands of criminals, however, who gave them the right to decide their fate? _'And who the hell were the other two ninja's tagging along with Naruto?!'_

Through the years, _The Three Yaban_ had been identified by their traits, the whiskered man; the demon, the man with the red eyes; the Uchiha, and the woman with the diamond on her forehead; the immortal. Their real names, forgotten and disdained.

At nineteen, Hinata had a mixed view of _The Three Yaban_ and their vigilantism. She was even unsure if Naruto still thought of her as a friend. _'Do I still consider Naruto as a friend? What if he is as the title suggests,_ _a savage_ _._ ' Hinata shook her head, _'No, he can never be a… savage.'_ She decided to put the subject in the back of her mind and not dwell on it.

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned her back from the news-stand to search for the voice that called her name. A man with mid-length brown hair and dark grey eyes made his way over to her with a charming smile on his face. "Good evening, Tamaki!" She blushed. Tamaki was a handsome and prominent ninja. He had become very popular over his latest successful SS-rank mission for the Kage's, especially with the girls. He was tall and masculine and his face held a mischievous leer. Hinata noted that he was always kind to her and seemed to be intrigued by her, although she had no idea why.

"Err..I was thinking we could go to dinner tonight, Hinata. That is, if you aren't doing anything later." Tamaki's face reddened as he smiled nervously.

Hinata's eyes widened at the invitation. Usually, she would deny boys as a result of her being awkward and shy, but she was determined to change that! "W-Why yes, I would love to have dinner with you!" She said, mentally kicking herself for stuttering.

* * *

Time froze for Hinata when she was with Tamaki. He made her feel like she was the only girl in the village, like no one else was worth his attention. Their dinner had been spectacular and the activities he had planned out for that night were equally grand. By the end of the night he had brought his hand over to hers and delicately caressed her fingers before grasping them with his own. Hinata had never held hands with a boy before, and the action gave her butterflies. He walked her to her newly bought small house on the outskirts of the village and stopped at her door.

"I enjoy spending time with you, Hinata." Tamaki said with a beam. He brought his body close to hers, her back completely mounted against the house door as he leaned into her. His hand rested on her collar-bone and his face fell a mere inch from hers. Hinata gasped, for she wasn't experienced in these sort of things.

"You're beautiful." His face moved up and his lips pressed against her forehead. Tamaki stood up and smiled.

Hinata nearly melted from the heat that was radiating from her cheeks. Tamaki's alluring smile made her knees buckle and her body tremble. "I do wish to see you again, Hinata." He said as he was turning his back. "Sleep well."

Hinata managed to drag her feet inside the small house, recounting everything he had said. _'Beautiful? I'm not…beautiful.'_ Hinata had never particularly liked the way she looked, especially her eyes, she was always insecure about her eyes. The village, however, noticed her progressing beauty and villagers would often make flattering remarks that would embarrass Hinata. _'They're just making fun of me,'_ she thought. But when Tamaki said she was beautiful, he made her almost believe it. She _wanted_ to believe it. She sighed, _'this is frustrating!'_

* * *

Tamaki continued to court her throughout the month, taking her out on dates and various activities. Hinata enjoyed herself when she was with Tamaki. She became increasingly introverted in her current wardrobe so she began to wear form-fitting outfits with V-necks. Her ebony hair had grown considerably long and her bangs had become slightly uneven and lengthy. Her porcelain pale skin was clear of blemishes and her red lips were full and round. Walking side by side with Tamaki, they would gain stares from on-lookers and passerby's.

"So, have you guys done it yet?" Ino mentioned casually while taking a sip from her tea, her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Huh? Done what?" Hinata was puzzled by her question.

"Geez, Hinata. Have you guys fucked?"

Hinata spewed her coffee on Ino's startled face. "I-Ino!" She said while coughing up the coffee that went down the wrong pipe.

"You don't need to be such a prude, Hinata!" Ino said while wiping the remaining coffee off her face. "You're nineteen and you deserve to have fun! All I see you do is train, train, train, train...and train."

Hinata didn't know how to answer Ino. She _thought_ about it, but didn't think she could go through with the act. Ino, on the other hand was more than experienced when it came to the act of _sex._ Ino was a different kind of beauty. Her face possessed a sultry and devilish look that made men ooze with lust. Her bleach hair was longer than Hinata's and her steel blue eyes were penetrating. " I don't know if I can do it, Ino." Hinata admitted.

"Well, sure you can! Honestly Hinata, when you're in the moment, you will get over your sheepish nature. It will come naturally. Plus, if you're not going to make a move, I will…" Ino smirked and narrowed her eyes. "So get on that, Hinata, if you know what I mean."

Hinata left the café in a state of flurry. The thought of Tamaki touching her in places that even herself wasn't familiar with was intimidating. They haven't even kissed yet! How was she supposed to completely abandon her boundaries when she wasn't even comfortable kissing him. _'Damn, Ino.'_ Putting these crude ideas in her head as if she didn't have enough to fret about.

* * *

Tamaki grasped Hinata's hand and gave her a warm smile. "Where would you like to go today?"

Hinata couldn't help but stare at his attractive face, her eyes wandered down to his lips. She bit her lip in desire, _'I guess it wouldn't be so bad to have his lips...'_

"Hinata?"

Hinata snapped out of her daydream, "I guess, we could go to the gardens, it's such a nice day and the flowers and trees are beautiful this season."

Hinata escorted Tamaki around the garden, giving small details on each flower and enjoying the sunshine. However, she did notice Tamaki was acting peculiar; his eyes possessed a hunger. He was quiet today, only speaking when asked a question. Hinata started to get worried. _'Am I boring him? Is he hungry? I knew I should have packed a lunch for us!'_ "W-We should eat! Let's get out of her—"

Hinata was cut off as Tamaki grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against a tree, his breath lacing her lips. His hand un-gripped her shoulder and laid it gently on her waist as he forced her body to come in complete contact with his. Hinata was stunned by his actions, not quite aware of what he wanted, what he… _desired_.

"Hinata.." In a sudden motion he filled the gap between their lips. He rested his other hand on her cheek while continuing to caress her lips with his own. Hinata's body relaxed as she embraced the kiss. Her tongue did something unexpected and began to trace his lips, receding when venturing too far. Hinata moaned against Tamaki's mouth when his tongue collided with hers, deepening the kiss. The hand on her waist dropped below her ass and hoisted her further up the tree while her legs wrapped around his waist.

Her dress was hiked above her thigh, which in normal circumstances she would consider improper, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She snaked her hands around his neck to further deepen the kiss, generating a whimper from both of them. Tamaki grinded his lower abdomen against her, startling Hinata when something hard jabbed against her underwear.

 _'Ohhh.'_ Hinata felt foolish for being alarmed. She should know what happens when men are aroused. To her surprise, she wasn't as intimidated as she thought she would be by it. In fact, she _kind of welcomed it_.

She completely understood what Ino meant now. Hinata felt like she could do anything, her introverted personality now replaced by a new, bold and daring one. Her hand curved its way down to his pants and started to stroke his tip, the fabric of his pants still lay between them. Tamaki broke the kiss to lift his head up in pleasure as she continued to touch. Hinata could feel herself becoming a bit damp herself.

Tamaki's lips found its way to her neck and started to plant gentle kisses, making Hinata squirm with want. As he continued to skim her neck with his lips, his hand caressed her thigh, rubbing in soft gradual motions higher and higher. Hinata's lips felt raw and her eyes were half-lidded. Another unexpected groan escaped her lips as Tamaki's hand that had been rubbing her thighs was now massaging _her._ His fingers caressed gently on top of her underwear teasing her, sending Hinata to heights she's never felt before.

"I need you, Hinata." Tamaki was breathing hard, his hair messy and disheveled, his grey eyes giving Hinata a craving and aching look.

Hinata was going to respond with a kiss when she halted just inches from his lips. Naruto Uzumaki's face clouded her mind while images of various headlines of _The Three Yaban_ sidetracked her. She had done a good job of retaining those memories of Naruto in the back of her mind when she was with Tamaki.

Tamaki leaned in to close the distance between their lips and proceeded to rub her, but Hinata couldn't get stimulated. ' _Why did this have to happen now?_

"T-Ta..maki" she managed to slip a word in as their tongues danced. He backed out of the kiss and had a confused look on his face.

"I-I can't do this right now, I'm sorry." Hinata cringed at her own words. _'Please, let him forgive me...'_ Tamaki's face became distressed and sullen. He backed up and allowed Hinata to unwind her legs from his waist. Hinata couldn't bear to look him in the eye, it was cruel of her to do this to him. His hand rested on the back of her neck as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

" Don't worry so much, Hinata. We can do it when you're ready." A bright smile replaced his sullen face, "I'm just happy I got to kiss you."

Hinata felt relief and stood on her toes to give Tamaki a kiss. "Tamaki, you're so kind."

* * *

Hinata was back in her house, irritated with herself. _'Ugh, this is a nightmare! Why am I thinking about Naruto at a time like that.'_ She started to feel annoyed. _'Why hasn't Naruto visited her? Why did he become so rash and destructive? Why would he do this to himself?'_

Naruto's intentions were unclear to Hinata and she was disappointed that he couldn't talk to her about it. The thought of Naruto gave her a heavy-heart, and she instantly regretted being angry with him. _'I'm being silly.'_ She sighed, _'He's probably fine now and doesn't even think about me, so I should quit worrying about him and move on with my life!'_ Her thoughts shifted to Tamaki and the incident that took place in the garden.

Hinata felt her legs quiver at the thought of Tamaki stroking her. She wanted to do it again, _needed_ to do it again. Her lips craved the pressure of Tamaki's and her body sought his. Her breathing started to speed up as she visualized every detail that had occurred during their session.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps on her porch, followed by a knock on her door. Hinata grabbed her robe and looked at the clock, ' _It's midnight, who would be here so late?'_ She clasped the knob and opened the door. "Tamaki!"

"Hinata, I just wanted to apologize-" He was interrupted by her lips as they sucked and kneaded his. Hinata couldn't believe how audacious she was being as she grabbed his shirt, pulling him inside.

Tamaki's hands tugged at the strings of her robe and slid it off her shoulders while they continued to lock lips. Her fingers slid under his shirt and brushed against his toned abs while stepping backwards toward her bedroom. She pushed away from him, their eyes meeting and showing a fierce lust for each other. She attempted at a seductive smile while briskly removing her shirt and pants leaving just her matching white bra and underwear. She walked into her bedroom with Tamaki close behind and stopped at the edge of her bed and turned around.

Tamaki pulled his shirt over his head and revealed a strapping, muscular body that made Hinata's legs quake. He closed the gap between them, picking up Hinata's small body and placing her on the bed with him straddling her. His fingers slid under the fabric of her bra and caressed her nipple in a circular rhythm coercing her to moan with pleasure. She felt him, prodding her with his manhood as his body grinded hers.

 _I am done waiting._

She unzipped his pants and slid them off with her feet, his briefs followed suit. Hinata was impressed at his size and was a little concerned that it wouldn't fit. But those concerns quickly receded to the back of her mind as he lifted her ass and pulled her panties off.

He settled himself between her legs, his member making contact with her opening. His face gave Hinata a reassuring smile as he positioned himself directly at her cock gave a small thrust inside her and she was taken aback by the groaned with satisfaction as he pulled out and gave another small shove, his cock moving deeper within her walls.

Hinata was experiencing pain and pleasure all at once, her walls expanding to accommodate him. Tamaki pulled out again to give his last thrust so he could finally be completely inside her when both their heads turned at the sound of a knock coming from her main door.

"Are you expecting someone, Hinata?" Tamaki seemed irritated as he lifted himself from her body.

"N-No! I don't know who it could possibly be!" She swung her robe over her shoulders and pecked Tamaki on the lips, "Stay right there, I'll be back."

Hinata had to admit she was a little scared and annoyed. _Why now of all times!_ Today was not her day. Her hand clutched the doorknob and swung the door open, ready to give whomever hell for ruining her night. Her mouth opened in awe as her eyes adjusted to the man outside her door.

"Y-YOU?!"

The man's face hardened as his eyes drifted past Hinata. She glanced behind her to see Tamaki shirtless, his face also incorrigible and staring at the man in her doorway with narrowed eyes.

"Err..Tamaki m-meet my friend, Naruto."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I forgot to mention that I am a huge cockblock in Naruto and Hinata's relationship. I needed to stir things up with a bit of jealousy. But don't let that get you down, I plan on giving them justice.


	5. Meeting the Three Yaban

Chapter 5: Meeting The _Three Yaban_

They continued to glare at each other in silence, blood lust seeping from both men. Hinata's breath became ragged as she stood there between them, their hostile expressions causing her to shiver. She felt like weeping, hiding, closing her eyes, anything that could help get her out of this situation. She briefly scanned over Naruto, her eyes having to inspect twice the distance because he had gotten so tall. Hinata noted that his blonde, disheveled hair was shorter and his sapphire eyes were hard-edged and sharper. His shoulders were large and his body was heavily packed with muscle and strength. Naruto's presence made her feel feverish and disoriented as a strange mixture of emotions engulfed Hinata. The sound of Tamaki's footsteps interrupted Hinata from her thoughts as he stood directly behind her.

"We are kind of bus—" His words came to an abrupt halt. Hinata turned just in time to see Tamaki's eyes flutter into the back of his head as his body fell limp to the floor. A pair of red eyes met Hinata's own as she lifted her palms to strike. Before she had a chance to react, the red-eyed man had the tip of his sword centimeters from her neck.

"Naruto, I thought you said she would be alone." The red-eyed man said with a severe disapproving look. His sword was still positioned in front of her throat.

Tears filled Hinata's eyes. _'Who was this man and why was Naruto with him?_ ' She felt betrayed and imprisoned; her body became heavy. Too many emotions were overwhelming her with such force that she nearly blacked out. Her eyes, the Byakugan in which they are praised, couldn't even see through her tears.

"Ohh, looks like we've interrupted something." A voice cooed.

Hinata felt another presence behind her, but didn't move for fear that the red-eyed man would kill her. A woman came into Hinata's line of sight, resting a hand on the man's sword and lowering it. Hinata's jaw would have hit the floor upon seeing this woman at any other normal circumstance; her beauty was unparalleled. The woman began inspecting Hinata with a quizzical look on her face. _'What was going on!'_

"You were right, Naruto." The woman said while using her fingers to push her pink, uncut bangs out of her face, revealing a diamond in the center of her forehead.

Suddenly, everything fell into place for Hinata, the red-eyed man, the beautiful girl with the diamond. _'Yes, yes, these were Naruto's friends and accomplices; they are The Three Yaban! But why were they here?'_ She turned her head and glanced at Naruto, his eyes still fixed on an unconscious Tamaki on ground. She wanted an explanation for all of this. Naruto's face suddenly turned to meet Hinata's, startling her. His eyes were unreadable and his face remained stiff.

"Sasuke, drop him off somewhere in the village and use _Genjutsu_ to wipe his memory of us." Naruto uttered quietly while pointing a finger at Tamaki. "Sakura, take Hinata to her room, I'll be guarding the entrance." Naruto turned to leave, but Hinata's hand gripped his shoulder.

"Naruto…" He turned around and stared at her, his face still rigid. This was the first time she had felt more worlds apart from him than ever. She released his shoulder and stood there like an idiot, tears making their way down her cheeks. She was too exhausted to speak or argue at this point. A gentle hand grabbed hers and gradually pulled her away from Naruto's icy glare. "..Y-You're S-Sakura..?" Hinata murmured.

"Shhh, just get some sleep, Hinata."

Hinata looked up to see Sakura's hand with two fingers extended, a green glowing light emitted at the end of them. Her fingers touched Hinata's forehead….

* * *

Hinata woke with a jolt from her bed, the events from yesterday still fresh in her mind. She jumped from her bed, got dressed and ran out the door. There was no one there, the air was still as if three highly dangerous ninja's didn't just break into her house. She ran outside and searched with her Byakugan, but was unsuccessful. ' _They probably left already_ ' She felt her eyes tearing up again as a result of not being able to do anything for her friend. She was a truly pathetic and worthless friend. _'Why can't I reach through to you, Naruto...'_ Hinata continued to walk forward, lost in self-pity and recollecting past encounters with Naruto.

"Hey!" A feminine voice called out her.

Hinata looked up and didn't recognize her surroundings, she must have walked farther than she realized. The woman with pink hair and large emerald eyes stopped in front of her. "Y-You're still here?" Hinata spoke softly.

"Yes, we were just picking up a mission from the Kage, but we will need to lay low at your place for a couple days until we get the signal to strike."

Hinata looked incredulous at Sakura. "How?! How are the Kages giving you missions? They have bounties on all of your heads!" Nothing was making sense to Hinata anymore.

"Hrrmmm…" Sakura threw her hands in the air and shrugged, "We have a mutual agreement."

Hinata shook her head, _'Naruto had some explaining to do.'_ Hinata noticed Sakura was looking at her with interested eyes. "D-Do I have something on my face..?"

"Ohh..no honey, I'm just curious about you," Sakura said as she gave a soft laugh.

Something Sakura said yesterday night slipped in Hinata's mind. "Yesterday, you mentioned Naruto was right about something? What did you mean by that?"

Sakura gave a gleeful smile as she put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Naruto had accidently blurted out that you were gorgeous, I was just confirming what he had said," she snickered. Sakura then shot an amusing look at Hinata's red face and giggled. "By the way, Naruto is, hmm..how should I say this? Uhhh, hurt." Sakura's eyes narrowed as she became more serious.

 _'_ _Huh?_ ' "Where is he hurt? Will he be okay? I-I need to go to him!" Hinata moved forward while gently pushing Sakura to the side.

"Argh, you're hopeless, the both of you," Sakura sighed. "He's not _physically_ hurt, Hinata. Lets get you back home, you and Naruto have a lot of catching up to do!" Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and led her back through the forest.

Hinata was nervous to see Naruto again. His dominant demeanor and penetrating eyes were intimidating to say the least. Hinata was unsure if even her Byakugan could perceive what his could. And the other man… Sasuke. Hinata shuddered as the thought of him and his _red eyes_. She remembered her body feeling heavy when her eyes came into contact with Sasuke's, like she had just ran hundreds of thousands of miles. She assumed he had used his eye prowess to make her feel completely helpless the night before.

Hinata saw them in the distance talking, Naruto with his arms crossed and Sasuke leaning against her house door. As the suns beams came down across their faces, Hinata had to do a double take. Naruto had grown to be a fine and attractive young man, his short hair suited him well while his muscular body fit nicely in his black and orange clothes. The dark haired man beside him was attractive too, in his own eerie, mysterious way. Both men looked her way as she slowly decreased the distance between them. She stopped in front of them and looked at the ground, her hands fidgeting nervously in front of her. "G-Good morning!" She stammered. What the hell was she supposed to say.

Sasuke spoke first, "We need to use this house for a couple of days before we set off again. Will that be a problem?"

"N-No, n-not at all!" _'Like she had any choice._ ' Hinata took a glimpse at Naruto, his face had relaxed and his lips were curved into a slight, doleful smile.

"And I trust you wont tell anyone that we're here?" Sasuke's tone carried a warning that made Hinata gulp.

"Absolutely not." Hinata had no intention betraying them, _betraying Naruto_. Hinata felt a tinge of guilt plague her, but she was confused as to why.

Sakura intervened, shooting Sasuke a stern glare, "Sasuke, we should probably get going to set up _Barrier Jutsu's_ around the perimeter."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Naruto, keep watch here."

Hinata watched as they both took off at blistering speeds through the forest. _'Barrier Jutsu's? Was there someone following them?'_ She turned to see Naruto staring at the ground with a bored yet despondent stance. She wasn't quite sure how to approach him or even what to say. The atmosphere had shifted and became awkward and tense causing Hinata's heart to beat faster. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Naruto seemed to be aware of her internal struggle and his eyes flickered at her, calling out to her, testing her, probing her. She continued to stare back, not because she wanted to, but because his eyes wouldn't let hers go. _'Naruto, ever since I was a little girl, I've wanted to be by your side. To protect you! But you were always gone and I was trapped, confined to this corrupt Shinobi system. But let me make it up to you! Please….'_

"Do you love him?"

His deep voice surprised her, but his question staggered her as she thought for a moment. _'What? Love?'_ She reeled her mind, trying to figure out what he meant. _'Was Naruto referring to Sasuke? No, it can't be, that would be too far of a stretch…'_

"I don't know w-what you're talking about, Naruto. Please te—"

"The man inside your house last night, Hinata."

 _'_ _OH.'_ His words felt like a thousand bee stings. Hinata had completely forgot about Tamaki and the physical night they shared. Her body went limp as shame immersed her, but for what purpose? Why should she feel shamed for doing what was natural? The stringent, yet aggravated look on Naruto's face started to worsen her thoughts. She wanted to know what he was thinking, what he felt, why he was barricading himself. She had not deceived anyone, how could she, she was single, nonetheless, she was tormented. Her eyes winced as she fought to bring back tears. Why was she over-thinking this, it was a simple question. _'But it's the principle of being asked such a question,'_ she thought. _'Why should he care? He has no right to ask after being gone for so long'_

"Naruto, I-I-I.. err." She stammered, trying to hold back her half sob. _'I'm pathetic.'_

Naruto relaxed his hands on his head and gave a forced smile. She yearned for that smile, even if it was unnatural.

"The reason I ask, Hinata…" His words fell short as his face met hers, the admiration he retained just for her was visible in his eyes once more, giving Hinata warmth.

"I don't want you to give yourself to someone that isn't special to _you_."

Hinata's eyes widened as she remembered what Naruto had said long ago to her. ' _Don't give away things that someone special made for you.'_ She looked down, embarrassed that she didn't understand before. Naruto was _alone_ , but he knew the importance of someone you can call special more than Hinata did. She realized now why she felt indignity in her actions with Tamaki. She realized now why Naruto wanted to know. She realized now, that she really _didn't_ love Tamaki.


	6. Her Resolve

Chapter 6: Her Resolve

"Where have you been?"

"A lot of different places…"

"Why are the Kages giving you missions?"

"Hinata, I shouldn't…"

"-You know, I've been so worried about you! Seeing you in the newspaper, being so reckless… What are you thinking!"

"Well, Sasuke, Sakura and I are trying to-"

"—Change the world? You're going to get yourself killed! You know what would happen to me if you weren't here?"

"You're being dramatic—"

"—I would be…s-so m-m-mad at you for leaving me alone in this cruel world." She tried to hold back her snivels, but was unsuccessful.

"You really feel that way about me, Hinata?"

Hinata hid her face so Naruto couldn't see her pitiable expression. Hinata nodded her head as she swept away the loose water from her eyes. Yes, she felt that strongly, even more so than she suggested. The fact is, if Naruto wasn't around anymore she would feel the world rip from underneath her. _'Naruto, I would die.'_

"I see…well, I will have to make sure I'm extra careful then! For you, Hinata." His face lifted into a sincere smile and Hinata believed him. He had a way of brightening a dark situation.

They had walked about a mile through the forest, talking and sharing their experiences. Hinata had lost count of how many times she became teary-eyed while Naruto rambled about his near death escapades and Sasuke and Sakura's tragic past. _'They truly are remarkable ninjas,'_ She thought. They stopped at an opening in the forest where it lead into a small field filled with a couple dozen different flowers and plants spread along its surface. The wind picked up as dark clouds filled the sky, omitting a light shower of rain and thunder. The suns beams peeked through the clouds leaving a couple spot-lights on the ground. Hinata stepped in one of the glowing areas and closed her eyes, taking in the scent and enjoying the coolness on her skin. Her long ebony hair started to sway in the wind and the bottom of her dress danced in delicate motions. Upon hearing Naruto's stories she had begun to form a new resolve. She swiped her long hair out of her face as the wind picked up. Her lips curved into a smile as she turned to look back at Naruto. His eyes were staring intently at her and his mouth was slightly open.

"What?"

Naruto immediately turned his face and scratched his head. "Err, I was just thinking is all, dattebayo."

"Naruto."

"Yes, Hinata?"

Hinata felt a wave of euphoria as her resolve came clearer. "Don't die on me."

Narutos stared in wonder at her, his eyes glistening from the sun. His mouth opened and closed again as if attempting to come up with the right words. His feet took a step toward Hinata, with an extended hand; his fingers came to a halt as they nearly grazed her cheek leaving goose bumps on Hinata's skin. She tilted her head up at the tall man before her, his eyes demanding contact with hers. Hinata noticed his face was twisted with a troubled appearance as if he was having an internal conflict with himself while his hand remained hovering next to her cheek. As if finally coming to a decision, his hand lowered and rested on her shoulder as his lips curled into in a true smile.

"You can count on me."

The walk back was quiet and awkward. Naruto seemed to be lost in his thoughts, his eyes drifting to Hinata and immediately forward again. She began to think she had something on her face and pretended to swipe her bangs as she checked for any flaws. _'Perhaps he's thinking about his upcoming mission or he's tired. That must be it! I haven't seen him sleep once yet, he must be exhausted. I'm such an idiot.'_ "Naruto, you need some sleep! Please, use my be—"

"He's here."

Hinata stared at that empty space where Naruto was. The trees swayed in the wind, eliminating any sound that could have been made by him. Hinata was about to use Byakugan to locate Naruto when a familiar voice called her name.

"There you are."

"T-Tamaki!" _'No! Why now?!_ ' She put on a fake smile as he approached her, his face forming into a frown as his grey eyes became hollow and cold.

"Was there someone with you?" His tone was demanding and hard making Hinata flinch. She was becoming increasingly irritated now.

"No, I am alone." Her voice just as hard.

"I could have sworn I sensed some-, never mind." Tamaki's face lifted with a fake smile to match her own. _'He's not buying it.'_ "So, I'm not sure exactly how I woke up on bench in the street with a bottle of sake in my hand, feeling drunk as hell, but I apologize for leaving you." His mouth curved into a slight smirk as he took a step closer. "Especially since we were having so much fun."

Hinata scratched her head nervously as she tried to play it cool. "Umm, yes, we both had a little too much to drink last night." She cared deeply for Tamaki, but she came to an agreement with herself that it was just too soon, and she had yet to share those feelings or expose herself with someone that she can call special yet. She needed time to think and process her feelings, although her body sometimes seemed to do things on its own.

"I have to leave on a mission in about an hour." His eyes narrowed as he stepped even closer, making Hinata uncomfortable. "And I was thinking, before I go…" His face fell inches from hers while his hand snaked around her waist, "We could pick up where we left off."

Hinata brought her hand to her mouth and started to cough. "I'm sorry…I'm just so sick….I think I have a f-fever!" She said in between her fake coughs. "I can't imagine…getting you sick before your mission! I-I…will never forgive…myself!"

Tamaki's expression changed to disappointment. "I guess that poses a problem." He let go of Hinata's waist and lifted a hand in goodbye.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you, Hinata. Get well." His body flickered and disappeared. She felt guilty for lying to him, he deserved better. Unfortunately, this was all bad timing and unusual circumstances. She took a step forward, her house only yards away at this point, but stopped as she sensed movement behind her.

"He's good." Naruto's face was rigid and sinister. He stood next to her while glaring off in the distance.

"Naruto! Y-You didn't listen to that, d-did you?" Hinata's cheeks started to burn in embarrassment. She knew by his cold demeanor that he had heard it all. "Don't eavesdrop, Naruto! And good at what?" She waited for him to answer, but he didn't. He stood there, eyes still fixed on nothing. "Naruto?"

Naruto turned and looked at Hinata while his hands turned into fists. "He knew I was here."

Hinata swallowed hard. "He doesn't know who you are, so it shouldn't matter, right?"

"I guess not, lets head back. Sasuke and Sakura should be done by now." He replied.

His face was still firm even after they met up with Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata decided to replace her worries with happiness as she cooked for the three of them. She watched them intently, witnessing the strong bond they shared as they ate. Sasuke had a barrier around himself, but seemed to be at ease when talking to Sakura, Hinata noted. Sakura often gave Sasuke a look of praise. _'I would assume she still holds great admiration for Sasuke ever since he saved her.'_ Hinata thought, remembering the stories Naruto told her. Hinata's thoughts drifted to Sakura. She was thankful such a brilliant medic-ninja was among Naruto's group. She had heard of the multiple times Sakura had used her skill to save both Sasuke and Naruto from near death. Hinata watched as Naruto and Sakura conversed effortlessly with each other _. 'I wonder if Naruto feels the same way Sasuke does about Sakura.'_ She felt happy that her friend could find love in someone so beautiful and talented. However, a small part of her was uneasy. A dull pain was gnawing at her, prodding her, until she felt bitter. A pain that she couldn't pin down or describe. Her hand rested on her chest above her heart as it started to feel heavier.

"Thank you for this delicious meal, Hinata!"

Hinata was pulled from her thoughts as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stared at her with looks of pleasure. "Thank you, y-you all are too kind!"

"Maybe you can give Sakura a lesson or two..." Naruto blurted out while realizing his own mistake.

"Heh." Sasuke scoffed as Sakura's fists connected with Naruto's jaw, sending him flying off his chair.

"YOU FOOL, IF I WASN'T SAVING YOUR GUYS' ASSES ALL THE TIME, MAYBE I WOULD HAVE MORE TIME TO COOK!" Sakura said while fuming.

"Saaakurrraaa, that hurt! I was just kidding, dattebayoooo!" Naruto jumped up from the ground, rubbing his bruised jaw.

Hinata started to laugh, catching them all by surprise. She was laughing so hard, her stomach began to hurt and her eyes started to water.

"Err, Hinata? I could have sworn you were just telling me that I needed to stay alive. At this rate— Sakura will…" Naruto started to say jokingly as Sakura gave him a deathly glare.

Hinata continued to laugh hard. ' _This was the feared and loathed Three Yaban.'_ She giggled to herself. Yesterday, they had seemed invulnerable and dangerous, their appearance intimidating. Although, she knew they were possibly the most fearsome and powerful trio in the world, right now they were just…themselves. Her laughing decreased as she caught her breath. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you m-might have deserved that." She said in-between chuckles. While Sakura shot the dejected Naruto a satisfied look, Hinata concluded her binding resolve. 'I will protect them!'


	7. Chasing The Fight

Chapter 7: Chasing The Fight

Hinata woke up feeling refreshed and energized. She had something in mind that day for Naruto and her to do, but she wasn't sure if he would go for it. No, in fact she knew he would probably laugh at her and call her insane. She was determined even so, she needed to test her strength; she needed to confirm some things.

She got dressed in her mission gear; form fitting black pants that stopped right below her knees and a lavender top that had a small V-neck with baseball tee sleeves that ruffled at the end, her sandals had a small heel. She was nervous stepping out of her room, taking a peek to see if anyone was in her living room. Of course, they were already outside being watchful leading Hinata to wonder if this was how they lived, sleepless nights with blood filled days. Sasuke and Sakura were near the woods talking while Naruto was sitting at her entrance.

"Hello, Hinata." Hinata's face burned as Naruto's eyes tightened, his gaze wandering down her body. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked as his eyes met hers.

"I, uh wanted to do a bit of training today." She casually stated as she walked towards the woods. "Care to join me?" She shot back a smirk at Naruto causing his lips to twitch upward. "Or a-are y-you scared?" Hinata cringed at herself. ' _Stop stuttering like an idiot, if I provoke him enough, I might just succeed!_ '

Hinata didn't know the first thing about being an instigator, but to her amusement and horror it seemed to be something she might be good at as she let slip her next words. "Don't worry, I'll be easy on you."

Naruto's eyes widened as he swiftly stood up in front of her, catching her by surprise. His face contained a devilish smile as his finger extended and pointed at Hinata.

"It would be an honor to spar with you, again!" His white teeth were visible as he smiled wide, but it was short lived. He folded his arms as his head sunk low, disheartened. "But I cant." He whispered. His handsome features became spiritless.

"Why not?" Hinata was afraid this would happen. Surely, Sasuke and Sakura didn't need him right now. She looked over to where they were, Sasuke seemingly disinterested as he stared into the woods with Sakura accompanying him. The pink haired kunoichi abruptly turned as she felt Hinata's eyes on her and gave a charming smile while waving. _'Perhaps, Naruto already made plans with Sakura,_ ' She thought. The dull pain that tormented her yesterday steadily taunted her.

"Hinata, I—"

"I-Its okay! If you already made plans with someone else, don't worry about it…" Hinata waved her hands frantically in the air and laughed nervously.

"Er, No, that's not why." Naruto gave a puzzled look as he scratched his head, his short blonde hair becoming more disheveled. He gave a long sigh, his eyes taking ahold of Hinata's. "I-I just couldn't bear accidently hurting you. We are not as young as we used to be, this would be different-."

"I'm not as fragile as you think I am, Naruto." Hinata understood Naruto's sentiment and was profoundly grateful to have someone as wonderful and caring as him as a friend, but she was determined not to give up, not now. She decided to use his words against him as leverage, although slightly cruel, she couldn't help but feel the hilarity in her jibes. "Assuming you _could_ lay a finger on me."

Naruto was taken-aback by her response. His eyebrows lifted in interest as he took a step forward, his body inches from Hinata's. Her body was engulfed by his shadow as he towered over her. The mischievous look in his eye dug crevices in her own, but she was not going to back down. She widened her stance and took a mini step towards Naruto, their bodies barely brushing each other as she stared straight into his eyes. _'Ha, two can play this game Naruto. But I can play it better.'_ Veins started to protrude from the corners of her cheeks and snake their way up her face into her eyes. Her perception a thousand times clearer as her Byakugan activated. Naruto did not seem phased by her actions, instead acknowledged it with a smirk as he leaned forward to whisper something in her ear.

"I know what you're trying to do."

Hinata felt defeat, but asked her next question anyway, "And, is it working?"

Naruto began to laugh as he stood straight again. _'Gah! I knew he would laugh at me!'_ Hinata turned to hide her face of rejection and began to leave, but a firm hand stopped her. She turned to see Naruto's hand grasping hers. She noticed that his grasp was harder than Tamaki's, but she felt safer…

"I'm coming with you."

"But I thought you wouldn't…"

"I should never have doubted you, I'm sorry. You're _strong_ , Hinata."

Hinata smiled, he always knew how to stun her with his words.

* * *

They sprinted to their destination, arriving at the field they visited the day before. Hinata couldn't stop shaking in anticipation as they walked to opposite ends of the field, her heart skipping a beat as they stopped and gazed at each other from a hundred yards away. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, but it didn't help. _'Get ahold of yourself, Hinata! I want Naruto to see how far I've come! I want him to see that I am capable…'_

She placed a hand on her head as she felt a headache nearing. _'Why the hell did I decide to do this?'_ She began to doubt herself. Her hands trembled, what was once anticipation had turned into fear. She peered at Naruto who was observing her with a warm smile. Memories of him started to surface, immersing Hinata in their training days as kids. She smiled to herself. _'I am going to do this!'_ Her confidence grew as images of Naruto started to build a foundation in her heart.

Her right foot left the grass with such force and high-speed that it created a small crater in the ground as she sprinted towards Naruto. Time slowed as Hinata and Naruto dashed to decrease the distance between themselves.

 _'Naruto, so here we are now. I keep reaching. But you're not reaching back. Guess I'm trying to say, there's something I can feel when I breathe.'_

For what felt like an eternity was only half a millisecond before their bodies came in contact with each other causing an immense tremble and bowl in the ground. Naruto had countered her palms and held her wrists in his hands.

 _'Watch me!_ ' Hinata thought as she propelled herself from the ground, flipping herself over his head with his hands still firm on her wrists. As her feet hit the ground, it only took less than a microsecond before her right foot was in the air again, headed towards Naruto's head. His reflexes were impressive as Naruto immediately ducked and released his hold on Hinata's wrists. They both launched themselves in opposite directions while still facing each other to create some distance. Naruto's face held a striking smirk as he and Hinata shuffled their feet and circled one another.

"Heh, did you ever master that technique with the two lion-fists I saw long ago?" Naruto asked as he eyed her cautiously.

"Yes, I did. In fact, I modified it a bit." Hinata's fists were immediately clouded with blue chakra that reached her elbows. The chakra molded and reshaped itself, becoming a monstrous size. Yellow eyes emerged from the chakra, along with a mouth that contained sharp teeth. It resembled a lion and roared like one. But that wasn't what Hinata meant by modified.

She threw a fist in the air as if punching someone invisible. The lion flew off the end of her fists and sprouted legs and a body as it ran towards Naruto. He stood there in disbelief, the lion nearly centimeters from his body. Hinata became petrified. _'If the lion hits you full on, most or all your chakra will be sucked from your body!'_ "Naruto, move!"

His eyes caught Hinata's terror-stricken ones. _'Is he…admiring something?'_ She thought as his body flickered and disappeared. Her lion disappeared into the air and Naruto's presence became clear behind her. "Why would you scare me like that!" She says while turning and throwing a half empty punch. Her fist met his palm as his calloused fingers gripped her hand, unyielding. She looked up to see a smile on his defined face and a glimmer in his bright blue eyes. His tone was soft as he spoke.

"You are really something else, Hinata. To be concerned about me during a sparring match…" He gave a slight chuckle. "You were always so kind and caring to me as kids and even now…" Naruto paused as his hand delicately opened her fist and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Your jutsu and chakra is just as beautiful as you are."

Hinata blushed. Her heart was beating at a furious rate while her eyes widened with awe. She couldn't contain the next words that fell out of her mouth as her head leaned against his chest, tears spilling from her lavender eyes. "Then take me with you!" A warm hand rested on the back of her head as his hand squeezed hers more tightly.

"I thought you might ask." His words were gentle, but strong as he pulled away slightly to look at Hinata's face. "But I will not allow you to come with me. You are too…important to me. I need you to understand."

Hinata didn't understand, but most of all she didn't understand what she was feeling. She didn't understand what compelled her to say those words. She didn't understand what her full intentions were when she brought Naruto here to spar. But he knew. He understood everything before they exchanged blows. She felt foolish. _'So here we are at the end now, but I only want to stay with you.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted as two figures instantly appeared on both sides of her and Naruto.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Why are you here?" Naruto's voice held a tinge of annoyance as his fingers unlinked with Hinata's. Sakura's lips were frowning while her emerald eyes showed a look of empathy.

"We got word that it's time to strike."

Sasuke nodded in agreement to Sakura's words. "Unfortunately, we don't have time for goodbyes." He motioned for Naruto to go as he and Sakura charged forward. Naruto turned to look at Hinata, his face containing a bright façade.

"Wait for me, Hinata."

Hinata watched as with a sudden motion, he was already miles away. _'But for how long, Naruto?'_ She didn't know how many more weeks, months or years it would be til she saw him again.

The woods were darkened by the thickness of the trees as she moved through them with an empty heart. She felt lost now. Her mind was distorted as she continued on the opposite direction from the _Three Yaban_ to her small house. A nagging sensation was prodding her, eating at her. A scene appeared in her mind, the three of them sitting at her table laughing. Sasuke held that handsome smirk while Sakura watched him with a charming smile on her face. Hinata smiled at the thought of her friends. Naruto's face was looking at hers though. Sasuke and Sakura disappeared, leaving an image of Naruto's whiskered face. _"You are too…important to me."_ The words he said moment's ago came to light.

Her feet came to a halt. _'There's a memory of how we used to be.'_ She turned. _'…That I can see through the flames.'_

She took off at an incredible speed, her feet carrying her in the direction of the Three Yaban. "Byakugan!" They weren't in her range…yet. She quickened her speed. _'I will protect them!'_ She thought.

Her once distorted mind was becoming clearer as she envisioned Naruto. Her driving force…She thought she knew what it was. But it had just now become obvious. Her driving force…was _love_. She felt the burdensome weight lift from her heart as she embraced her fear and chased the fight.


	8. To Endure

Chapter 8: To Endure

It was starting to get dark. She has been running for at least seven hours, crossing several borders into smaller villages. But she has caught on to their trail now, it wont be long. Hyuga, Hinata; she was known for her superior tracking skills. Kiba and Shino were often unsuccessful when it came to tracking and finding their target _first_ on their missions however, she wished they were here now to help her. This was proving more difficult than any previous tracking mission she had been on. But she would be successful. She hoped. She continued to run, the scenery was now a blur, colors of various trees, buildings, rivers meshing together into obscurity. As the last rays of the sunset fell over the mountains, she stopped.

 _'They should be stopping too.'_ She thought as she mulled over her next plan of action. They were still not in the range of her Byakugan, but her instinct told her she was headed the right way. Her feet carried her a bit further as the sky turned pitch black _. 'I should get some rest.'_ As Hinata climbed a tree to take shelter for the night, she noticed lights two kilometers away. It was a small town in the middle of nowhere. She contemplates if it is wise to go there, but her stomach makes the decision regardless. She hadn't eaten all day and during her spur of the moment decision making to hunt some of the most dangerous and undetectable shinobi, she had forgotten to bring food.

The town is dainty and old and has a smell of rust and soot. Hinata cursed her stomach, but proceeded to keep walking until she came to an Inn in the middle of town. Before stepping in the grungy building she noticed three "Wanted" signs hung in an alley between the Inn and Tavern. She didn't need to see the signs to know who's faces were plastered on it.

"Don suppose yer know them, huh?"

Hinata turned to see a man in his late forties, dirty and unkempt. His build was strong, but he was drunk. She looked back at the faces of her friends on the signs. "No." She says flatly. The man eyes her with interest, but her face remains expressionless.

"So, what's a pretty girl doin here alone, eh?"

 _"None of your business,"_ Is what she would have liked to say, but she didn't have time to deal with a drunk man's ramblings and she needed to make sure not to step on any ones toes. "I'm here on a mission. I'll be on my way tomorrow morning." Well, that was mostly true.

The man snickered, "So, yur a shinobi, I see. Interesting. Usually, squads of three or more shinobi come through here. But never just one." His impish grin was unsettling.

"We split up, I'll be meeting with them tomorrow." She was irritated now, but he would not deter her.

"Well, if yur say so." He turned his back and walked zigzag to the tavern but not before saying one more thing and waving his drunken finger at the "Wanted" signs. "Yur probably apart of that team that came by, err, three. No…two days ago? Anyways, the _Three Yabanana_ should be dead soon…" He trailed off trying to think about what part of the sentence he mispronounced. Before he had a chance to mispronounce again, a pair of hands grabbed his ragged shirt and dragged him further into the alley.

She dragged his heavy body farther into the darkness so not be seen. Finally, they were deep enough. She sat him up against the alley wall, she was sure he could not see her, but she could see him with clarity.

"What the hell are you doin! You little fucking cunt!" He started to laugh as he teetered his way up the wall, his intoxicated state preventing him from being stable. He threw punches in the dark, but it was only in vain. "When I get ahold of ya, I'll be sure to play long and hard with you." He growled. Before he had a chance to spout anymore of his improper taunts, Hinata had already struck the chakra points in his legs. He fell to the ground, limp and idle. He was helpless and he knew it. His eyes were wide and his body was shaking.

"How many shinobi were here two days ago?" She was blunt. Hearing what he had said was something she could not ignore. She needed to know. She knew the _Three Yaban_ could handle almost anything and take care of themselves, but her gut told her not to turn a blind eye to this.

"I-I-I dunno! A hundred, maybe three…." He says. His eyes were hanging limply open, if he wasn't so afraid, he'd be asleep.

Her eyes narrowed as she considered this. Something was not right. A group that size wouldn't band together on their own to take out the _Three Yaban_. No, they must have been sent out by someone of high-authority, a Kage most likely. It was a high possibility, but she couldn't be sure. Naruto had told her nothing pertaining to his troupes relationship with the Kages. All she knew is from what Sakura told her. _"We have a mutual agreement."_ The only Kage that knew of this mission was the Hokage, which could very well mean that he planned this from the beginning and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking into a trap. She needed to know more.

"Where are they heade—" She stopped midway. He was already asleep. "Tch." She left him there as she exited the alleyway. _'Perhaps someone in the Tavern might know.'_

She stopped at the taverns door, its bellowing noise of music streaming through its cracks. If anyone in there was as fowl as the drunken man in the alley, she knew that being physical might be her only option to get the information she needed. She took a deep breath and opened the taverns heavy doors. The atmosphere was musky and the lights were dim. Men inhabited its bar with a few scantily clad women, all drinking and lollygagging. But their merry chat came to an abrupt end as Hinata stepped foot inside. She sighed. She couldn't be afraid and she couldn't cry like she wanted to. She had to be strong, for the _Three Yaban_. For _Naruto._

"A couple hundred shinobi came through this town about two days ago. Could any of you tell me where they might be headed?" Her voice was unusually loud and definite. But that was good. She needed to be assertive.

"Who wants to know?"

Hinata looked at the man who spoke. He was smirking and obviously just wanted to toy with her. She didn't have time for this. She stepped towards the man, he was sitting in a bar stool, his arm leaning against the counter. With one swift motion her right foot connected with the stools wooden leg and broke instantly. The man tumbled to the floor.

"Fucking bitch!" His teeth were clenched as he pulled himself up from the ground.

"My name is Hyuga, Hinata. And when I ask you a question, I suggest you give a respectable answer and not waste my fucking time." Her Byakugan was activated to show how serious she was. Sure, she was being a bit harsh, but she couldn't be taken lightly. The men around her were all standing now while the few women she saw earlier had already scurried out of the bar.

"That mouth of yers would look real perty around my cock." The men all started to advance on her. Their eyes were raging with lust.

Hinata had to smirk. These men were strong with broad shoulders and bodies that shouldn't be scoffed at, but they were by no means a _shinobi_. "I'll ask one more time, where were the shinobi heading?" She genuinely wanted to give them one last time to redeem themselves before someone got hurt.

The men started laughing. "We will let you know after each one of us has had their fill of you. By that time anyway, you probably wont be able to walk!" Their laughter filled the room as they drew closer.

 _'Eight, nine, ten…'_ There were twelve men in the room with Hinata. Their faces all looked one in the same to her, all with the same idiotic expression.

She took her clan's stance, her feet apart with her palms at the ready. She could see the men behind her, plain as day with her _Byakugan_. She needed to end this quickly, and her _Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms_ could do just that, but it would most likely destroy the building and she didn't need that kind of attention. _Taijutsu_ with _Gentle Fist_ would be her best bet.

They all came at her at once. With Hinata's perception, they might as well have been walking in slow motion. Her left foot lifted behind her while her two palms extended in front of her, each making contact and sending two men flying.

Three minutes later, moans were the only sounds ensuing from the tavern. The floor was littered with men holding their stomachs in excruciating pain. She made sure not to knock them out. Hinata stepped over one of the men and lifted him by his collar. "Tell me, now!" She screamed.

The man was breathing hard with sweat was rolling off his forehead. He gulped and stumbled with his words. "T-T-They c-came here about t-two d-d-days ago! There were at l-least three h-hundred. They m-mentioned they were h-h-hunting the _Three Yaban_! T-They went s-south! Oh, p-please spare me!"

"Who sent them!" She was finally getting somewhere.

"I d-don't know I swear!" His hands were in front of his face, shaking.

"He's telling the truth, we don't know who sent them. But there was a man who was obviously their leader." A man from across the room spoke, his back was leaning against the tavern wall. His breathing was ragged, but he was a bit more composed.

Hinata walked to him and kneeled. "Who was their leader?" Her voice was calm now.

"I had a drink with him here. He mentioned he was intercepting the _Three Yaban_ and putting an end to them. He was careful not to give information of his destination. He wore a hood, so I didn't get a good look at his face, but…"

Hinata waited for him to continue but he never did. The man's eyes became wide and his body started to tremble. "But what?" she asked.

"…His eyes. I have seen many shinobi come through this town in my lifetime, but…none with a look quite like this one. The look of a… _murderer_.

She stood back in shock. _'This was bad.'_ The man was still in a frightened state as she bowed. "You have my gratitude."

"…I'll never forget those eyes. So cold…and _grey_."

She grabbed a piece of bread from one of the plates and exited the tavern. It was still dark, the stars illuminated to sky. _'Naruto, wait for me.'_ She took off south, eating the bread as she ran. There was no time to rest, there was no time to stop, there was no time to think. She had to keep moving forward at all costs. She had to keep enduring, to protect the one she _loved._


	9. To Be Strong

Chapter 9: To Be Strong

The man had been waiting a long time. But this was part of being a ninja, waiting for opportunities: opportunities to strike. Being impatient has proven to be fatal in this line of work. Nevertheless, he was weary and bored numb. He looked around at his peers, all proudly harnessing their hidden cloud uniforms and kunai, also waiting. They were getting restless, he was sure. And so was he.

"What are you going to do with your cut of the reward?" He heard a man ask another.

"Fool! That isn't something you go around asking people!" The man looked as if he had been greatly offended, but his scowl quickly became a smug smile. "But if you must know, I plan on retiring as a shinobi, buying a mansion and living an untroubled life." He thought for a moment before finishing his supposed new life escapades. "Of course, there will be many fine women and liquors to taste as well."

The man rolled his eyes as he listened to the two men continue to bicker over how their forthcoming money should be spent. He had never considered it, but if he was asked he would guess it would be used to better the life of his family. His elder daughter would go to the best schools. His younger son would procure the finest ninja master to train under so that he could become a Kage someday. And his precious wife would have a home that she can finally call her own.

He smiled at the thought of his family and imagined them crying tears of joy when they find out what he had accomplished. They would want to know where the money came from of course. And he would tell them with satisfied and proud look. "I took down the _Three Yaban_! Those filthy traitors can now rest in hell!"

The _Three Yaban_ had an enormous bounty on their heads. By no means, nothing to sneer at. Enough money to make four-hundred-eighty lucky men rich. And that was how many were here with him on this fateful day. Failure was not an option. In fact, it wasn't even considered. With this many men, no one would waver. Each and every one of them was confident, if not in their abilities, then in their numbers alone. The _Three Yaban_ did not stand a chance.

The man scoffed. Without a shadow of a doubt, those three nineteen year old punks couldn't take them all down if they wanted to. He had heard stories about them, stories that would make anyone think twice before taking them on, but they were probably all exaggerations, he thought.

A man with a cloak and hood appeared. His presence was enough to make all four-hundred eighty men go silent; their attention, solely his and his alone. He was their captain.

"At nightfall…" He spoke, "… _They_ will be here."

Shouts ensued and men stood with their arms held high. Victory was imminent, that was unquestionable. A cunning smile was barely visible through the captain's hood, his sharp teeth emerging from behind his lips.

* * *

Dusk was approaching. Her eyes felt heavy and her legs were moving from sheer willpower alone. She must be more than halfway across the country by now she thought. Her stomach churned. The loaf of bread she ate the night before was not nearly enough calories to compensate for the distance she's ran so she was nauseous. But it didn't matter. If Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura can withstand it, so could she.

A light rain began to leak from the clouds, settling on Hinata's forehead and gliding down her face. It felt nice to her after being covered in sweat for so long. The rain continued to increase until it gave her the sensation of being in a shower. A storm was brewing, she could feel it in the wind. As the skies roars became more forceful, she knew. The decisive battle would take place on this very night.

She had not thought about the outcome of this battle or whether she would come out alive. She honestly didn't care. If it meant her sacrifice to save them, so be it. And she would take as many bastards down with her as possible. But a thought occurred to Hinata, had she ever _killed_ anyone before?

 _No._

The thought of killing was foreign to Hinata. She's never felt that much hate. She's never felt that _need_. Sure, she's taken down countless bad ninja's, but she had never honed her skills to kill. Always track and detain. Never _eliminate_. And if put on the spot, could she do it? She contemplated it.

Would she kill to save her own life?

 _It's possible._

Would she kill to save _Naruto's_ life?

 _Yes._

And that was all she needed to validate. She would kill to protect. And that was just fine by her. She didn't need to overthink it. When it came to the people she loved, she had no restraint. She would do anything.

A deafening crack echoed through the mountains ahead of her, about twelve kilometers away. "Byakugan!" She was not close enough to see anything yet.

The sky continued to glow dimmer and the rain persisted to fall harder as she ran. Her feet barely managed to hold chakra as she rushed across a lake that laid between her and the mountains. She was running out of stamina, but she wouldn't let herself become discouraged. She was close now; she could feel it.

 _Keep moving._

She repeated those words to herself again and again, a mantra of words that wouldn't let her abandon hope until she was dead or dismembered.

Movement was seen through the mountains, catching Hinata's attention. She had finally come into range.

There were more shinobi than she thought there would be to her dismay. The mob of men were running fast, all pouring out of the mountains forest and onto a clearing. Suddenly, a multiple of jutsu's were launched, causing a quake that shook the earth Hinata was standing on. _It was starting_. She couldn't find Naruto, Sakura or Sasuke with her _Byakugan_. There were too many bodies in one area to tell. _Just a bit further_. Thunder rumbled above her as she pressed on.

She arrived at the mountains and began to run along its nature's wall, using the chakra on her feet as support. _If I can make it to the top of the mountain, I will be able to see everything clearly. And locate them_!

A swarm of sounds could be heard, echoing through the mountains, while the ground continued to shake from the battle that was being taken place. It sounded like the _Three Yaban_ were holding their own.

The mountains side became rocky and slick as she neared the top. She jumped from ledge to ledge, careful to keep her balance. Instantly, the mountain shook causing Hinata to lose her balance and plummet. Her hand managed to grip a branch from a tree that was in a losing battle with the earth as its roots desperately clung to the mountain's muddy ridge. She hung there, cold and drenched. She couldn't muster the chakra to her feet and her _Byakugan_ was slowly fading back within her depths. Her breathing was ragged and unconsciousness was looming ever so near.

Battle cries echoed within the mountains, its resonance startling Hinata awake. She had been out of it for about five seconds. She chastised herself. _I am truly a worthless ninja, but worst of all a failure as a friend._ Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were fighting for their lives, and for the peace of the world. But she was here, hanging from a tree that was about to give up itself. Its roots were unearthing as it attempted to support Hinata's weight. She was a _burden_.

 _'You're strong, Hinata.'_ She remembered _his_ words. Words that had made her feel worth. She didn't want to be a burden; she wanted to help. She wanted to be the pillars that supported Naruto's dream. _It's uncontrollable; such a beautiful desire._

 _I can't go back._

She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. She was _not_ going to be a burden. She refused. Her fingers unraveled themselves and let go. Hinata took a small amount of her remaining chakra and forced it into her fingertips. Her hands came into contact with a rock's ledge and attached. She was going to climb.

 _I won't turn around._

The mountains peak was so close now. She became anxious and felt the howls of men were calling her name. She was ready: ready to fight.

Her hand extended and touched the summit. She lifted herself and slowly rose to her feet. Her head leveled and took in the sight before her. She could see everything with such clarity that she didn't even need her _Byakugan_. It was staggering.

About four-hundred men were below her in combative positions, all had the same murderous intent plastered on their faces. Each ninja did a number of deadly jutsu's, one after the other, destroying anything in their path. She was panicked, but not for very long. There was something before her that had wiped away the fear. Something extraordinary.

They were there. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura in all their glory. Sakura had markings that stretched along her body that Hinata had never seen before. The cherry blossom beauty lifted her fist and struck the ground. The earth split and erupted, causing men to fly or be engulfed by its soil. Sasuke followed suit, concealed in his massive Susanoo. He flew to Sakura's side and pulled various kunai out of her back as his Susanoo fired a large arrow, covered with black flames.

Men were screaming in agony as the black flames increased in size. A myriad of water jutsu's were trying to put the flame out, but it was futile.

And then there was Naruto. Hinata wasn't sure if it she was seeing correctly as she gazed upon him. His blonde, unruly hair was soaked and stuck to his face. His attire was also drenched, his tapered waist and broad shoulders more patent. His body was enveloped in orange and red chakra flames, while his whisker markings were more distinct and his eyes… _forbidding_. A red, ominous demon lay deep within his orbs.

She was so ignorant before. _This_ was the Demon, how could she forget? She wanted to look away, but all she could do is stare as his chakra hands easily countered a jutsu and swatted its user like a fly.

Blood was strewn before Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, as they worked together to subdue the enemy. And they did it with a smile on their faces.

"There's a girl on the mountain!"

Hinata adjusted her view to a shinobi not too far away from her, his finger extended and pointing in her direction.

Many faces turned and glared at her. Their eyes ceased to hold even a semblance of rationality. Blood lust was their one and only desire, and it was aimed directly at her.

A hundred or so shinobi that were positioned near the back of the fight, turned and rushed towards her, easily seizing the mountain she had just struggled to overcome.

She was fatigued and a heartbeat away from blacking out, but she was stubborn. She was going to meet them head on. Her legs moved without much thought and carried her down the mountain. They were not going to break her.

 _One second_. One more second was the amount of time Hinata had before her fists connected with his. But it was all she needed to get the adrenaline she required.

" _Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm_!"

A vacuum of air, powerful enough to cut down trees forced its way through a couple dozen shinobi. Their screams echoed as they were blown down the mountain.

Hinata turned just in time to see a large fireball headed her way. As she spun, her hands moved around her with precision and fluency, creating a rotating blue chakra shield that can counter just about any jutsu thrown her way.

The fireball collided with her shield, creating a devastating blast that blew a deep crater within the mountain. The intense pressure from the blast knocked her off her feet and she fell along with most of the shinobi that were with her into the dark below.

 _There's something sinister about the way it hurts._

A pair of hands grabbed her while in the air. With a loud thump, they landed at the base of the mountain. Her sight was fading rapidly and her consciousness was hanging by a mere thread, but she knew who had saved her.

"Hold on to me." His voice was not gentle like she was used to. It was rough and deep.

"Okay." She says as her hands cling tightly around his neck.

While one hand supported Hinata's weight, the other extended with his hand out-stretched. The opposing ninja stopped running and stared at him with looks of uncertainty. It was a warning, not to be taken lightly.

The ninja's smirked at each other and approached with high speeds, obviously paying no heed to his warning. There were nearly less than two hundred shinobi left, but they still felt confidence in their numbers.

Hinata's felt a surge of power emit from Naruto, his chakra expanding and swallowing them both. Her hair began to rise from its energy and so did their bodies. His chakra was taking form just as her chakra did when she used her twin lion fists. But this was different. They were _inside_ it.

His chakra became a blend of gold, yellows, oranges and reds, all twisting while expanding in size. The advancing ninja's stopped and stared as his chakra formed the very beast they had only seen in nightmares. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

Naruto and Hinata were high above the ground now, floating within the nine-tails. She didn't know how Naruto was doing this, but it was a feat that could not have been easy. A heavy roar erupted from the chakra beast causing all remaining hidden cloud shinobi to stare open-mouthed.

"A-Attack!" Hordes of men yelled as they casted their jutsu's, but it was ineffective against the nine-tails impenetrable chakra.

Sasuke's Susanoo flew over to them and landed with a thunderous crack. Hinata squinted to see Sakura inside, also looking her way. Sakura's eyebrows were raised in confusion at the sight of Hinata, but Sasuke seemed unfazed as he acknowledged her and turned to the fight at hand.

"Naruto, lets end this!" Sasuke yells solemnly.

Naruto looks at Sasuke and nods. While still holding Hinata, he holds his hand out again, prompting the foxes' mouth to open. A mass of energy accumulates within its mouth creating an enormous sphere while Sasuke's Susanoo structures an arrow from lightning and black flames. They both aim at the persisting cloud ninja's and fire.

The glow of the explosion lit up the night.

 _The ashes call my name._

* * *

Hinata felt something eerie fall over her as Naruto ran down the mountain with her still in his arms, but the sensation quickly disappeared. It had stopped raining now, and the storm was coming to an end. The wind was steady and cool as it swept across her face in light breezes. _That feels nice_. She thought.

Her over-strained eyes managed to make out Sakura's petite figure running beside them.

"Naruto, we need to find somewhere safe fast! Hinata needs medical attention, she's used up too much of her chakra!"

Naruto didn't say anything, but responded by picking up his speed.

A darkness was overtaking Hinata, as she slipped in and out of the world. Her head fell limp and her eyes adjusted to the scenery behind them.

The tree that had been hanging on for dear life was still there grasping the mountain side. It didn't falter and neither would she. She was strong, after all.


	10. His Feelings, Revealed

Chapter 10: His Feelings, Revealed

He had never felt this much agonizing distress before. The face of death had been at his doorstep more times than he can count, but this time he would gladly welcome it with open arms before experiencing this type of pain again. It was a pain that overcame anything physical and exacerbated everything psychological. He was not prepared to deal with this and he hated himself because of it.

 _Dammit, Hinata.._

She was in his arms, comatose. He wanted to stop running, to lay her down and hold her, but they were behind enemy lines, a risk he was not willing to take.

Seeing Hinata had been a shock to Naruto. _Why was she here, and how did she manage to track them from across the country?_ The thought barely managed to cross his mind, before witnessing her take down nothing short of a hundred skilled shinobi and blowing up half a mountain.

He couldn't be mad at her, but he was flustered. She had been reckless and by the looks of it she hadn't slept or eaten in a while. _Was there something you were trying to tell us, Hinata?_

Naruto glanced down at the ebony haired girl in his arms. Her clothes were tattered and ripped with a coat of mud covering just about every speck of lavender her shirt composed of. Her hair was wet and grimy and her overly long bangs were scattered across her stained face. But despite these vices, her beauty could not be tarnished.

He managed to tear his face away. He was no pervert, but he couldn't help but have this opinion. Her looks were of no interest to him, but of recently, he couldn't help but look at her. She was graceful and she was kind. A friend he could always trust with his secret. Someone he could call _special_.

He grimaced as he recalled a scene displayed before him several days ago. He couldn't stop thinking about it. A recurring thought every time he admired her. He didn't want to think about it, but it was unavoidable.

* * *

"Err…Tamaki m-meet my friend, Naruto."

He had been a little tense to see his friend again after being away for so many years, but he was also happy. He should have known better, he guessed. She opened the door in a robe, her slender legs bare and her petite shape, transparent.

He was uncertain, but most of all he was mad. He didn't want to look at her. He _couldn't_ look at her. Instead, his eyes remained glued to the shirtless man behind her. His build was strong, a shinobi most likely by the way he carried himself. The man's grey eyes flickered a warning into Naruto's narrowed blue specks. There was something sinister about this man.

Naruto could feel the dormant demon inside him become restless. But it wasn't the spirit within him that gave Naruto a nasty idea. A menacing idea that still makes him feel guilty whenever he sees Hinata.

He wanted to _kill_ the man.

And he was going to. Before Sasuke sensed his murderous intent and knocked the asshole out. He knew Sasuke was pissed at him, but he didn't care.

"Naruto, I thought you said she would alone." Sasuke says shooting Naruto a fierce look.

 _I thought so too,_ Naruto thought. He remained stiff, his eyes unmoving from the man's body that laid on the floor.

"Ohh, looks like we've interrupted something." Sakura chimed in while walking through the door past Naruto.

He didn't want to visualize what had been interrupted, but the strewn clothes that lay beside Hinata's bedroom door were enough to conjure up something obscene.

Sakura circles around Hinata and lowers Sasuke's sword. He hadn't realized Sasuke had drawn his sword at her. And he hadn't realized Hinata was crying. He felt like shit, but he couldn't think of anything to say that could make the situation better.

Sakura had said some words, but Naruto was too fixed on the man before him to care. They needed to get rid of him. He knew too much. "Sasuke, drop him off somewhere in the village and use Genjutsu to wipe his memory of us." Naruto thought he was being somewhat overly benevolent to the man who dare cross him, but he didn't think Hinata would forgive him if something were to happen to the asshole. "Sakura, take Hinata to her room, I'll be guarding the entrance."

He turned. There was nothing more to say at this moment. He was thoroughly confused and looking at Hinata was proving more and more difficult. He needed to leave and clear his head. A gentle hand grabbed his shoulder, her angelic voice shaking Naruto to his core.

"Naruto…." She says.

He turned to see her lavender sphere's pleading. He felt sick for doing this to her. He should have never come, but at the same time he was relieved to know she wouldn't spend the rest of the night with a strange man.

Her eyes begged him to show any kind of emotion, but he couldn't come up with an expression at this moment in time. He simply stared at her as she let go of his shoulder and cried. Naruto was already out the door by the time Hinata was pulled away by Sakura.

He couldn't help but wonder if Hinata loved this man.

Naruto sits in a tree close by the small house, cautious and alert. That was how he spent most nights. The ninja world was a cruel place, especially for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well, Hinata is asleep now, safe and sound in her bedroom as ordered."

Naruto looked down to see Sakura leaning against the tree he was in. She had a smirk on her face and her arms were folded across her chest.

"I don't suppose you want to talk about what happened back there?"

"No." He really didn't, but Sakura liked to meddle.

"She's a young woman now, what did you expect? A gorgeous, strong kunoichi is bound to have many suitors."

Sakura was always on some female power kick. She believed a woman had to be strong in order to survive. And Sakura was living proof of that.

Although bitter, Naruto knew Sakura was right, but he didn't want to admit it. "She could do better than that asshole." He says through mumbles.

"So you're going to set the standard for her, are you?" She started to giggle. "You know, you are such a blockhead sometimes, Naruto."

Naruto didn't appreciate this and jumped out of the tree, landing in front of Sakura. "What do you mean?"

"Hinata obviously feels something for this man or else she wouldn't have let him into her bed. You need to respect her feelings, Naruto." She unfolded her arms and began to walk back towards the house. She turned to look back at Naruto with a compassionate manner. "Besides, a woman can't wait forever for a man to realize his own feelings."

* * *

It was early. The village of Konohagakure was still asleep as the suns glare was barely peaking over the horizon. Naruto didn't like coming back to his home village, Hinata being the only exception. He remembered a lonely, miserable life here: a life with no meaning.

The Hokage at the time was an extremist geezer with an all-empowering ego. Naruto was often confined beneath the village, with few exceptions to leave and enjoy sunlight. The day he ran away was the best day of his life, not only because he was finally free, but because he had met Hinata. He had never met anyone kind and he had never met anyone that didn't fear him or call him "Demon." She gave him hope.

"We are here like you asked, what do you want?" Sasuke's tone was indifferent. It didn't matter if he was talking to a civilian or the Hokage; his tone was always the same.

The Hokage had been replaced two years ago after the previous one went insane and decapitated fifty civilians for looking at him the wrong way. The new one was in his late thirties and always had a mask that covered his mouth and nose. He was somewhat different than the other Kages. He treated Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura with respect and secretly supported them despite knowing the deadly consequences that would ensue if anyone found out about their private meetings.

Kakashi handed Sasuke a map, pinpointing the location in which they needed to be. "I received a tip that a group a bandits are assaulting small villages and towns just south of here through the mountains pass. I need you three to intercept them and take them out."

"How many will there be?" Sakura asks twirling her hair in boredom.

"About fifty, but I hear they are no more than mindless thugs. Should be easy for you guys."

Easy for us, but not easy for any other random shinobi, he meant. Naruto glances at the map being held in Sasuke's hand. They would have to travel across country. Should be about a five-day journey if everything goes smoothly.

"When do we leave?" Naruto didn't want to leave quite yet before resolving the issue with Hinata.

"I'll let you know. In the meantime, find somewhere to stay, concealed of the public." Kakashi says flatly. "You may leave."

Their meetings were never long, always short and straight to the point. They couldn't afford to be seen together. Naruto someday hopes to change that.

* * *

When they get back, Hinata is gone.

"Don't worry, I'll find her." Says Sakura as she runs into the forest.

Naruto and Sasuke wait by the door, bored. The sun had now begun to show itself, its rays half blinding Naruto as he continues to stare off into the woods waiting for her.

"You were going to kill him."

Sasuke's words held no question. It was a fact, a statement that Naruto could not deny. So instead, Naruto didn't respond. He was ashamed, but also he was not.

Sasuke smirked and leaned against the wooden door. "Not that I care if you did or didn't, I suppose." His face suddenly became serious as his eyes narrowed. "But, you were weak at that moment. He would have killed _you_."

"What did you just say?"

"Heh, you finally understand now, idiot."

Naruto didn't have time to retort before his eye caught two figures walking towards them. It was Sakura and Hinata. She had a white dress on and her hair had gotten much longer since the last time he saw her. He had remembered explaining her to Sasuke and Sakura and accidently exclaiming that she was gorgeous, but that was three and a half years ago, at a time when looks were the last thing on his mind. They still were, but he couldn't help but admire her now.

"G-Good morning!" she says nervously.

 _Why did she always have to be so damn polite?_ Naruto thought as Sasuke begins to speak. While their talking, he notices her snagging glimpses at him. He tries to smile, but it's forced.

"Sasuke, we should probably get going to set up _Barrier Jutsu's_ around the perimeter." Sakura says. Naruto knew she was probably doing this for his sake.

"Yeah. Naruto, keep watch here."

Naruto stares at the ground, unsure of how to go about the many questions he wanted to ask as Hinata stands there. He wanted to know more about the man inside her house last night. ' _You need to respect her feelings_...' Sakura's voice was inside his head now. He settled on one question that seemed appropriate to him as he looked up at her. Their eyes locked.

"Do you love him?"

She seemed to be confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, Naruto. Please te—."

"The man inside your house last night, Hinata." He didn't mean to sound as harsh as he did. This was a personal matter, something that he had no business asking. Except that he couldn't really stop himself.

"Naruto, I-I-I…er."

He relaxed his hands on his head and tried to smile. "The reason I ask Hinata…" He had a reason, and what it all boiled down to was simply her happiness. He would support her even if he didn't agree. "I don't want you to give yourself to someone that isn't special to you."

She couldn't give an answer and that was okay, however, he didn't know why he still felt bothered by it.

* * *

They walked to a clearing in the woods that displayed many different kinds of flowers that Naruto had never seen before. The sky had turned grey except for the few beams of sunlight trying to escape.

Hinata walked in front of him and stood there with her eyes closed taking in the sweet scent of the rain and blooming flowers. She looked elegant in Naruto's opinion. She peered back at him, her lips were curved into a smile that fell nothing short of pure.

"What?" she asks.

He looked away. He shouldn't be gawking. "Err, I was just thinking is all, dattebayo."

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Don't die on me."

Her words stunned Naruto. He didn't know why she was so nice to him, even after everything that had happened the night before. He didn't deserve it.

He took a step forward. He was close now; close enough to take in her scent. Without much thought, he lifted his hand. He wanted so desperately to touch her silky pale skin, to run his fingers along the outline of her form. His fingers nearly graze her cheek, but stop. _This isn't right_ , he thought.

Her head tilts up to meet his, her lavender eyes illustrating curiosity. A new sensation started to build inside Naruto, a sensation he had never felt or experienced. Before it had a chance to give him more ideas, he dropped his hand to her shoulder.

"You can count on me."

The way back was awkward. He didn't like this newfound feeling he was facing. It was uncomfortable and unfamiliar to Naruto. It was something he couldn't face head on like how he usually solved his problems. He felt vulnerable for the first time in his life, and he did not like it. Not at all.

He sensed movement ahead and as it got closer he detected its ominous aura. It was _him_.

"He's here." Naruto says, although more to himself than to Hinata.

Naruto jumped a few yards back from tree to tree, completely concealing his presence as the man stopped in front of Hinata.

"There you are."

"T-Tamaki!" Hinata says surprised.

 _That's_ what the assholes name was. Naruto was briefly introduced to him before he was knocked out, but hadn't bothered to remember his name. He was known as "asshole" now.

"Was there someone with you?" Tamaki asks.

Naruto could sense something looking for him, something as dark as the beast inside him. The nine-tails became increasingly disturbed.

 _Kill him._

"No, I am alone."

"I could have sworn I sensed some-, never mind."

Naruto had been found, but he could do nothing but stay where he was. He felt a danger looming near Hinata, but Tamaki was showing no signs of malicious intent. He was unreadable, a talent only few skilled shinobi possess.

"So I'm not sure exactly how I woke up on a bench in the street with a bottle of sake in my hand, feeling drunk as hell, but I apologize for leaving you."

Tamaki comes closer to Hinata. Naruto tries to ignore this as he continues to listen in.

"I have to leave on a mission in about an hour."

He leans into her and grabs her slender waist, an act not for himself, but for Naruto. The asshole was putting on a show.

"And I was thinking before I go, we could pick up where we left off." Tamaki finishes with a seductive smile.

He was trying to provoke Naruto. And if Hinata weren't there exposed and unaware, he would have met Tamaki with his fists. Naruto hated hiding, but it was a part of life for him, something that had yet to be changed. Tamaki seemed to be aware of this. He knew Naruto was stuck, unable to face him.

Hinata pretended to be sick and Naruto couldn't help but shake his head at her performance.

"I guess that poses a problem. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you, Hinata. Get well." With that Tamaki left.

 _Finally_.

Naruto couldn't sense the disturbing aura surrounding him anymore. He dropped near Hinata, and didn't realize he said his next words out loud. "He's good."

Hinata was speaking to him, but he couldn't focus on what she was saying. Sasuke's words of bullshit were in his head, somehow he felt they were relevant. " _He would have killed you."_ The thought was ludicrous.

"Naruto?" she had a concerned look on her face.

Unconsciously, his hands curled into fists. "He knew I was here." he says.

"He doesn't know who you are, so it shouldn't matter right?"

The problem was, he did know, but he didn't want to worry Hinata. He was relieved that Tamaki was leaving for a mission for more reasons than one, some Naruto didn't care to admit to. Tamaki was dangerous, but telling Hinata something like that wasn't easy. He didn't want her to think he was interfering, _again_. "I guess not, lets head back. Sasuke and Sakura should be done by now." He replied.

That night was eventful and flavorful. Hinata had made a delicious meal, Sasuke managed a snicker, and Sakura's temper was unleashed on Naruto's jaw. But the best thing of all was Hinata's sweet laugh.

* * *

The next day was interesting to say the least. Hinata had challenged him to a sparring match. She was strong indeed as she released her modified Twin Lion Fists jutsu. He couldn't help, but stare in wonder as its brilliant blue body ran toward him.

"Naruto, move!"

She was so silly. He was behind her now.

"Why would you scare me like that?" She said while throwing a fist at him. He caught it with ease.

She was quite amusing. "You are really something else, Hinata. To be concerned about me during a sparring match..." He couldn't help but give a slight chuckle as he remembered the little girl he met eleven years ago. "You were always so kind and caring to me as kids and even now…" The hand that had caught Hinata's punch seemed to move on its own as his fingers intertwined with hers. He likes her delicate touch and the warmth of her skin on his. "Your jutsu and chakra is just as beautiful as you are." He doesn't know why he says this, a slip of the tongue. Nonetheless, it was true.

A blush creeps on Hinata's pale face. Had he managed that? Before he had time to take pleasure in her bashful state, her head had leaned gently against his chest, the moist from her tears seeping into his jacket.

"Then take me with you!" Hinata mutters through her tears.

It was a heartbreaking plea to Naruto. A plea so selfless and pure. He had predicted this, her compassionate nature leading her to sacrifice life just to watch him. But he could never let that happen. Never.

His hand moved to the back of her head, pressing her closer. He had a feeling the sparring match she encouraged had a more significant meaning than she let on. It was a match that would determine her capability. And although, she was especially capable, the missions he went on were of the darkest parts where salvation ceases to exist. It was a part of him that he never wanted her to see and he did not know how to explain this.

He pulls slightly away from her so he can look at her. _Let me take you when I go._ "I thought you might ask. But I will not allow you to come with me. You are too…important to me. I need you to understand." he says firmly. _I don't want to do this on my own._

She looks at him now with dry eyes. _So here we are at the end now._

Sasuke and Sakura appear before them. _Shit_. His fingers unlink from Hinata's. "Sasuke! Sakura! Why are you here?" He could see a look of sympathy on Sakura's face and his heart immediately fell. _It was time_.

"We got word that it's time to strike." She says with a tinge of remorse.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time for goodbyes." Sasuke motions for him to follow before taking off with Sakura in pursuit.

Naruto attempts to smile as he turns to look at Hinata. Her lavender eyes were open wide, watching him intently.

 _I need to leave._

"Wait for me, Hinata."

 _But I only want to stay with you._

* * *

She would wait for him like she always did. At least, that's what Naruto thought. But now she was in his arms unconscious.

He should have known she wouldn't wait forever.


	11. The Complicated Truth

Chapter 11: The Complicated Truth

 _I'm dying_. The man knew his time was limited in this world. The bodies of his comrades lay scattered across the mountain and its floor. By the looks of it, no one survived.

 _We underestimated them…_

His eyes began to feel heavy as the blood from his dismembered leg trickled into the soil beneath. His back lay against a large boulder where he was launched into by a fierce explosion. The same explosion that had taken his leg.

He thought of his wife and children that lay wait for him at home. The nagging and worried voice of his wife playing in his ear, " _Please, return home safely!"_ He blinked slowly, _Well, dear…_ he thought … _I wont be returning home this time._

As his breathing staggered and decreased, a figure came into his point of view. It was a silhouette of a man drawing nearer. Although broken, he reached out with his hand, praying that his comrade would see him.

 _Help…_

As the figure approached him, he realized that it wasn't a fellow cloud ninja. The man had a black cloak and hood that hid his face. This was _the captain._

"Please Help…" He managed to say the words whilst blood filled his windpipes.

The hooded man stopped in front of him. Suddenly, a blood-curdling laugh filled the blood stained valley, echoing within the mountain walls.

"Help you?" The hooded man finally says after laughing.

He stepped forward, closer now so that his menacing grin could be seen through his hood. An arm extended out of his cloak revealing a kunai in his hand.

"…What..are you..doing?" He was coughing now, blood spewing on his chin.

"I have no use for a dying man. In any case, you have already fulfilled your purpose. I do not need you anymore." The hooded man said while twirling the kunai in his hand.

"B-Bastard, why?!" The man was drifting now. His pain was numb and his body cold. He wanted to lunge at the man, punch him, kick him, bite him, curse him. But he remained still. His broken body revoked his mind.

The hooded man's grin becomes wider, revealing his sharp teeth. "You were merely a pawn. Nothing more."

"Y-Y-You u-used us?" A chilling sensation took over his body. Had he and his allies been sent on a suicide mission?

"Ah, yes, but don't be too hard on yourself. I've gathered extremely helpful data from your battle. Your death will not be in vain."

As the hooded man leaned in with his kunai, the cloud shinobi held a hand up in one last protest. "W-Who…a-are…you?" He knew the answer wouldn't save him or serve as anything helpful, but if anything, it was a name he would die cursing.

The hooded man paused. "…My name is—"

He says his name, but the man is already dead. "Tch." He continues to twirl the kunai as he walks over dead bodies. The stench was foul, but it was a smell he was all too familiar with: death.

As he stopped to gaze at the seemingly never-ending litter of bodies that covered the ground, he couldn't help but smirk. Persuading that ignorant fool of a Raikage to send out a massive army of ninja's was almost effortless. Just a few well-told lies and he was eating out of the palm of his hand. He had also made up the story of fifty bandits roaming the south, terrorizing villages. It was just a matter of time before the fabrication stumbled unto the ears of the _Three Yaban_.

He chuckled to himself. The _Three Yaban_ had put on quite a little show for him. By arriving with nine times more shinobi than expected, they were forced to use their powers in full. It was a spectacular sight to say the least. But then something unexpected happened.

"Hinata." Her name escaped from his lips.

This was unexpected, indeed. He never imagined her to be there. His original intention was just to observe, however, during that time, a terrible but brilliant idea had come to him. He just needed to wait for an opening and finally there was one.

The hooded man embraced a hidden jutsu in which no one had ever seen before. But it comprised of many drawbacks that made the jutsu worthless in combat. It was a technique that required their opponent to be mentally and physically exhausted for it to take effect. And it required patience. The technique was called _The Inner Demons_.

He had watched Hinata go down the mountain in the arms of one of the Three Yaban, and in the course of that time, he unleashed his hidden jutsu on her. She was perfect and met all the requirements for his technique. Now all he had to do was wait.

 _Hinata, you will destroy them_.

* * *

Her eyes were still closed, but she wasn't asleep. The sounds of whispers were slowly stirring her awake.

"We were ambushed." A voice announced sharply.

"No shit. But it doesn't make sense, no one knew we were coming except for Kakashi." Another voice replied.

"The story of the bandits was obviously fake, something to get our attention. We fell right into his trap. Kakashi can't be trusted."

"Sasuke, you asshole! You can't be suggesting Kakashi had anything to do with this? He would never set us up."

"Then who did?"

"Will you guys shut the hell up for a minute? I'm trying to concentrate!"

The talking ceased while Hinata felt her energy return little by little. _How did I get like this?_ She thought. She couldn't remember anything. A fog had plagued her mind and where there was once clear images were now a blur.

"She will be okay, right Sakura?" A familiar voice says.

 _Naruto…_

A woman answered in a gentle voice. "It's hard to say. She pushed her body past its physical limits and nearly expelled all her chakra. It will take some time."

The voices were soon drowned out as the darkness drug Hinata back into a deep sleep.

 _She was on the peak of a high mountain, overlooking the battlefield. There were over a thousand faceless shinobi below her, but there were three ninja's that stood out from the rest. They had faces, familiar faces. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Yes, that was their names. She felt like she had a deep connection with them._

 _They were fighting for their lives as more and more faceless shinobi surrounded them. She wanted to help them, but her feet wouldn't move. She was stuck watching in horror as they struggled to survive._

 _Sakura fell to her knees as exhaustion overtook her. She was unaware of the thousands of kunai and shuriken that had been launched at her from behind. A various mixture of splatter sounds could be heard as the weapons sharp edges pierced through skin. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke behind her with his hands outstretched, shielding her. His body had been impaled more than a hundred times, the blood from his wounds leaking onto Sakura's terror-stricken face._

 _Hinata wanted to look away, but a force so sinister was making her watch. As Sasuke's slain body fell to the ground, a shinobi stood in front of the grieving Sakura with a large sword. Naruto was running toward her, but it was too late. Her emerald eyes were still crying as her head flew a couple feet from her body._

 _Hinata felt the urge to throw up. Why was this happening?_

 _A thousand shinobi circled around Naruto. He stood there calm and desolate as they advanced. His face held a sincere smile as his head turned in her direction. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before spheres penetrated every orifice of his body._

 _"NARUTO!" She screamed._

 _The faceless shinobi all turned to look at her, but she didn't care. The ground shook as the stampede of ninja's drew closer. She closed her eyes and dropped to her knees. Tears were flowing down her red cheeks. This is the end. She would embrace…death._

 _She looked up to see the shinobi merely feet away from her. The one closest to her had a katana in his hand, ready to cut her down. He swung his sword, its blade centimeters from her bare neck. But as she felt the brisk of the cold metal on her skin, the man evaporated into smoke along with the thousands of men behind him._

 _"Hinata." The voice contained sultriness to it as her name rolled off his tongue._

 _Her eyes adjusted to the cloaked figure before her. She could not see his face, only the gleams of his dark grey eyes. "Who are you?" she asked._

 _The man doesn't answer, but instead leans down to her level. His hand cups her chin and pulls her head slightly forward so that her eyes are staring directly in his._

 _"You're beautiful."_

* * *

She awoke abruptly. Her body lunged forward; tossing the orange and black jacket that had been on top of her aside. Sweat was leaking down her forehead and she was dizzy. A multitude of voices could be heard, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She started to crawl on her hands and knees, blind. Her vision had not yet returned and she was too weak to walk. The nightmare she had experienced was forgotten, but the events that took place in the mountains pass were fresh in her mind.

A strong hand gripped her waist, holding her in place. Her stomach twisted violently and her head was spinning and before she knew it, she had vomited all over the ground.

"Hinata!"

She felt a bit better now. The smell of pine was eminent and stars occupied the dark sky. They were in a forest, the scenery that surrounded them was coming into view at last.

Her eyes adjusted to a distraught face looking at her. His whisker markings were prominent and his eyes were a mixture of blues and reds. "Naruto…?" she managed to whisper. He was on his knees holding her while Sakura places a hand on her forehead.

"She has a fever." She tilts Hinata's head up and places a spoon to her lips, its liquid contents streaming down her throat. "It should be gone by morning." Sakura's hand starts to glow as it comes closer to Hinata. She recalled her doing something like this before, back when they first met.

"Wait." She says before Sakura's hand touches her. "I k-knew about the ambush."

Sakura and Naruto both look at her in confusion while Sasuke steps out of the shadows with a stern look. "What do you know?"

Hinata takes a deep breath, recalling her time in the small town. "Not much, just that they had passed through a town before waiting for you."

"I see," he says.

"There's more." Hinata remembers what the man in the tavern had told her. "I was told they had a leader. It seems that this man wears a hood that hides his face."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a frown. "I don't remember any of the cloud ninja's wearing a hood."

Sasuke nods and says, "Neither do I."

"So, what does this mean?" Sakura says as she looks back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke.

A silence fell between them; the same thought coursing through everyone's minds. It could only mean one thing. It meant that this guy was still out there. And assuming what Hinata said was true, then he could be the one who set them up.

They looked back at Hinata with suspicious expressions, but her eyes were closed now.

* * *

Her head was pounding when she finally awakes. She sits up slowly this time, so to avoid the lightheadedness she experienced the night before. She placed her palm to her forehead as the headache continued to torment her.

 _"You're beautiful."_ Those words kept repeating and repeating in her head and she didn't know why. The words held no purpose, so why was she suspended on them?

She steadily lifts herself up. Her limbs were sore, but that seemed to be the extent of her damage. She made a fist with her hands and felt her strength return as she moved them up and down. She felt relief knowing that she wasn't going to be a burden anymore. She was also incredibly mortified that Naruto had to carry her dead weight for such a long distance.

"Why did you come?"

She suspected a question like this was imminent. But the answer? Well, it wasn't simple.

Hinata turned to face Naruto. He was standing a couple feet away with his arms folded across his solid chest. He wore a fishnet undershirt that revealed a distinguished physique while the jacket that he usually wore lay at Hinata's feet. She realized now that he had taken it off to shield her from the cold. She leaned over and picked the jacket up from the ground, patting the dust off as she walked over to him.

She stopped a few inches from where he stood and looked up to see a look of anguish on his face. "I'm sorry, Naruto." she says, although she really isn't sorry. The truth can set you free; a saying that works for most people. But the truth in this case, was complicated.

"You were reckless, Hinata!" His words stung her. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you-"

"And what about me!" Hinata yelled unintentionally, but she didn't care. He was being a hypocrite. "I waited for you! I always have. And sometimes I wouldn't see you for five years at a time. There were times when I didn't know if you were still alive so I stayed up at night hoping, praying, begging that you had just simply forgotten about me." She stopped to see his face turn into a solemn frown. "But I continued to wait for you, Naruto. Because, I..." The words she most desperately wanted to say wouldn't come out. They clung to the back of her throat.

Naruto's eyes were wide now. He took a step closer to Hinata, closing most of the gap between them while his hand lifted and cupped her cheek. As his thumb grazed the smoothness of her skin, he leaned forward enough so that his breath laced her lips. She boldly places her own hand on his and looks at him, hoping her feelings will reach through.

"I'm sorry," he says in whispers. "I never wanted you to see the darkest part of me."

She smiles and says "I would never turn away from you." And she means every word.

His eyes remained on hers, intently. The hand on her cheek shifted and slipped past her cheek until it rested just behind her ear, pulling her closer. His eyes were now focused on her lips causing a slight tremble in her body. She could feel the heartbeat in her chest quicken with every centimeter she was pulled forward, their lips drawing nearer and nearer. He was so close now, close enough to feel the heat that radiated off his skin.

Without warning, Naruto's free hand gently grabs her hip, closing the distance between them.


	12. At This Moment

Chapter 12: At This Moment

She looks at him, a soft and tender look as he caresses her cheek with his thumb. Her hand lifts to touch his, a passionate gesture in which he desires. He knows that he shouldn't be this close, but his aching wants had yet to be pacified as he drew closer. He was testing the boundaries that lay between them, an action he didn't know was right or wrong.

Without much thought, his fingers slipped under her hair and behind her ear, a daring motion that induced a slight tremble in her lips. His eyes couldn't help, but remain on her slightly parted lips as he lessened their distance. They both feel the warmth of each other's skin and the gentle wind of each other's breath and finally he's had enough.

All consequences ceased to exist in an instant as his left hand seized her hip, pulling her to him. Her lips were soft and warm against his own as they stood there unmoving. He was uncertain of what her reaction would be to his sudden avid impulse, but when her eyes closed and a light blush filled her cheeks, he determined it was something that she might want as well.

Naruto began to move his lips with hers, a gesture so surreal for two friends that had been nothing more than platonic. Hinata gasped in between the movement of their lips, but he continued to caress them with his own. He didn't want to stop. To carry on into this unknown territory between them was enticing, but it was also selfish.

He was the black stain in her perfect life, a lasting truth that could never be forgotten, but at this moment -with her lips on his- the chance for a future without darkness and solitude was within reach.

He pulls away reluctantly, the warmth of her still tingling on his lips. She looks at him with half-lidded eyes and is breathing fast. "Hinata." He says, also breathing fast.

She looks down, and he realizes his jacket is still in her hand between them. "Here." She says still looking at his jacket. "Thank you for letting me use it last night."

"Er, no problem." Naruto says as he picks up the jacket from her arms, swinging it over his shoulders and zipping it up.

Naruto and Hinata stand there in a difficult silence as they both reflect on what they had just done. He wonders if she is regretting the fervent kiss they shared and hopes that she isn't thinking about Tamaki. He doesn't understand why the thought of her with him or any man for that matter gave him a heavy heart. He had told himself that her happiness was enough for him, but now, he wasn't sure if it was.

"Naruto." She spoke looking up at him with passionate eyes that captivated his own. "I-I—"

"Hinata!"

They both turned to see Sakura running towards them. "How are you feeling?" she says as she places a hand on Hinata's forehead.

"I'm completely better, thanks to you Sakura!" Hinata says with a sincere smile.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief as her hand lowered from Hinata's forehead. "You gave us such a scare back there! Especially, Naruto here." Her head nodded in his direction. "He wouldn't leave your side for even a second." It seemed Sakura was getting back at him for all the times he bugged her about Hinata.

Hinata's head lowered and her eyes fell. "I'm so sorry." She whispers as she bites her lip.

Sakura seems to realize Hinata's sudden woe and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to be sorry." She paused and began to chuckle. "But who knew you could be such a badass?'

Naruto smirked. Hinata was anything, but weak. She was as much a strong kunoichi as she was a gentle woman. He knew all too well, she wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Ah, you're awake." Sasuke says walking from behind the trees. "I've located the town where Hinata got her information. Naruto, see that she gets home, then rendezvous with Sakura and I.

Naruto nodded and turned to Hinata. She was still looking down with a frown on her face. "Errr, is it okay if I carry you? I don't know if you should be run-."

"Im fine!" She says with a red face. She was glaring at him now with wide eyes.

 _She's stubborn,_ he thought to himself. He knew that with the damage she sustained, she shouldn't have been able to walk for three days, but it had only been one. Either Sakura had somehow performed a miracle on her or Hinata was rejecting her body's pain. He didn't know, but he would keep a close eye on her to be safe. Sakura gave Naruto a hesitating look, and somehow he knew she was thinking the same thing.

Sasuke and Sakura say their farewells and take off into the depths of the forest, leaving Naruto and Hinata in an awkward silence once more. Naruto watches as Hinata takes a deep breath before shooting him an unexpected playful look.

"You know, I feel just fine. You don't need to worry." Hinata says confidently, but he couldn't help but give a look of skepticism. "Lets go." And with that she ran ahead of him.

He shakes his head and runs after her.

They ran together like this for five hours before he notices that she is slowing down and is breathing hard. He doesn't know why she is pushing herself as hard as she is, but he needed to put a stop to it. He maneuvers himself in front of her and catches her while she's in the air.

"Naruto!"

He lands gently on the ground and lets her go.

"I told you I was fi—"

"No, you're not!" he shouts. "We are going to rest here for an hour and after that I will be carrying you the rest of the way."

"I can handle myself, Naruto!"

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn?" His hand was on his head now, rubbing his temple. She was being difficult. She had a scowl on her face and her arms were crossed against her chest. This was the first time he'd seen her pout and if he wasn't so damn frustrated with her, he'd have to admit that she looked cute.

"Well, why do you insist on making me wait forever!" she says, answering his question with another question. "How long will it be till I see you again this time, huh? Another four years, perhaps?" Her voice was course and her eyes were wide with regret as she covered her mouth, mortified.

"I see. So is that what this is really about?" Naruto says enlightened. Her words had stung, but it was to be expected. She wanted to stay, to fight along side him, an idea that he was not opposed to so long as he gets to be near her, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away because he knew he was just being selfish again. "Where I go, Hinata, there lies nothing but darkness and ruin. Even a well-lit place can hide salvation."

"But…why?" Hinata whispers softly. "You, Sasuke, Sakura, why do you endure this?" Her eyes were looking into his, searching for an answer that would somehow make it all better.

Naruto gives a heartfelt smile and says, "Because, we must. Because, we will face the odds against us and run into the fear we run from." He paused. "Because, It's the only way we know how," He finishes.

"How to what?" She asks with a curious expression.

"...How to change the world."

Her lips curve upwards as she places a hand on his cheek. It had only been four hours since he had felt the delicate touch of her fingertips, but it was four hours too long. It was a tact he would never grow tired of and subtlety he would forever revere.

"You can carry me if you want." She murmurs softly.

"I'm glad we've finally settled that." He joked, a smirk playing from his lips.

His eyes wander down to her pink lips and for a moment he remembers how nice they felt on his. He couldn't deny that he wanted to experience the sensation he felt again and without much thought, his fingers were secured at her hip pulling her closer. It was wrong of him, he knew, to crave the warmth of her skin and the moistness of her lips, but if what he felt was wrong, he didn't want to be right; at least, that's what he tried to tell himself.

 _Am I the darkness you should hide?_

Lips graze, shivers surge, and breaths collide, but before anything else could happen, she breaks eye contact and turns away. "M-Maybe we should get going," she says, her eyes avoiding his.

He releases her hips and takes a step backward. Unsure of what to say, he simply nods and agrees. Perhaps, it's time Naruto realizes that his self-serving wishes are uninvited.

* * *

Whilst battling within the bounds of himself, Naruto carries her, jumping from tree to tree with the agile and deftness of a master shinobi: her extra weight, barely a strain on him as he dodged the forests obstacles. Despite her weight posing no struggle physically, it was another struggle that was brewing emotionally.

Naruto had seemed to awaken something inside him, a burning desire that grew until it consumed his essence with need. A need that would cultivate when their gazes met or when they touched. A need that would infringe on the deep bond they shared. A need for _her_. And if he really thinks about it, maybe she was really fine like she says she is, but a crude thought slipped into the shallow corners of his mind. Maybe, he just wanted to hold her, to feel the curves of her shape in the deepness of his arms. Such a childish motive, yet it sustained a truth that Naruto could not deny.

He travels like this, deep into the dead of night as the stars colonize in the atmospheres above. _This is a good time to rest,_ he thinks as he stops beside a large creek. Hinata jumps out of his arms and kneels on the bank, splashing her face with the crystal-blue water. She looks back at him with a red face.

"Um, I need to-to…" she trailed off while looking back at the running water.

"Huh?"

Hinata begins to tug at the jumble of twigs and mud that had been embedded in her long hair ,"…I would like to freshen-up a bit," she says exacerbated.

"Ah." He feels his cheeks turn hot. "Well, I'll just be…over there" He points to a spot within eye distance in the shadow of the forest.

She nods and thanks him before turning around and Naruto knows that this is his queue to leave. He leans against a tall tree and waits for her. A creeping image arises as he's standing there listening to the splash of the water as it hits her bare skin. Hinata was stripped, raw, and barren. His heart beats faster as his thoughts submit to a hunger that had been evolving rapidly within himself. A possessive hunger that manifested the night he saw her with Tamaki. During that time, his view of her had shifted from the shy girl he knew in the past to the bold and beautiful _woman_ Hinata had become now. But things only got more intense as he imagines that same woman that night in the short, silky robe with half-lidded eyes and a well-kissed mouth.

Naruto imagines the carnal moans she must have given to Tamaki and can't help, but envision himself coaxing the same moans from Hinata obtainable only by pleasure. " _Pleasure_ " a term so unfamiliar and never prevalent, but suddenly so relevant. He wanted it. He wanted the heightened feeling of lips embracing his own. He wanted to experience the friction caused by two bodies joined together. He wanted to hear the sensual whispers and collective moans. Naruto wanted it all, but to be more specific, he wanted Hinata.

"Naruto?"

Naruto lifted his head to see Hinata. She had scrubbed all the mud from her clothes and her face, arms and legs were clear of all blemishes. Her long, black hair was wet and lay disheveled but alluring as it swept across her face and flowed behind her back.

"I'm sorry I took so long."

Naruto let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "No problem." He says.

Hinata gives one of her wholehearted smiles and raised her eyebrows, "So, what did you want to do now? Continue forward?"

 _I can think of a few things we could do._

"…Yeah, sure."

"Really?" She has a suspicious look with pursed lips, "You look tired. Maybe you should rest."

"I'll be fine, Hinata."

She smirked, "No, you're not. We are going to rest here for an hour and after that I will be carrying you the rest of the way." She had said it in a mocking tone. "Sound familiar?"

The words he had said to her hours ago played in his mind. "Okay, okay! Maybe I was a bit harsh back there. But hey, don't act like you didn't enjoy your little free ride in the arms of this guy," he said while pointing to himself with a lop-sided grin.

"Oh please." She says with a giggle. "But seriously, you are not carrying me this time!"

"Thank the heavens!" Naruto jokes as she swats his arm, playfully.

* * *

While running together, Naruto realizes that although he may want Hinata, he is no good for her. A bond like theirs was special, too special to tarnish with his own self-serving desires. To delve too deep into his wants could ultimately destroy their relationship past the point of no return and it was a risk that he would never be willing to take. Of all the chains he's had to break free from in the past, he has let but one remain, _Hinata_. She was his link to humanity and a light that stayed bright when all other lights failed to stay lit. Besides, she probably would never feel that way for someone like him anyway. He was a demon after all.

It was all too soon before the scenery around them became familiar. They were close now, just seventy more kilometers and Hinata would be home. Naruto was relieved to know that she would be safe again, but something was lingering over his consciousness. Something foreboding that he should pay heed to. And that something was Tamaki. He didn't want Hinata alone with him and not only for his own personal reasons, but for a more significant reason. He didn't trust him, but he had little to no evidence that would give Hinata any reason to distrust Tamaki. He wished he had more time to investigate the asshole, however, time was limited in his world. Even so, he would be back to check on her and hopefully she will have ditched the bastard. But he could only hope.

They arrive at her small house during sunset, when the trees were casting a brooding shadow that slowly fades as the skies mixtures of blues grow dimmer with each passing minute.

Naruto looks down, the pang of guilt he feels now is harrowing. He didn't want to leave her again.

Hinata looks at him carefully before speaking. "When will I see you again?"

"I...don't know."

She winced and bit her lip and Naruto couldn't help, but suppress the urge to close the distance between them and embrace her.

"...It's hurts to feel you this far." she says quietly. Her eyes remain on his, placid and unyielding.

"Hinata, I will come back. I promise." And he means it with every fiber of his being. He will come back for her.

She gives a light sigh, "I believe you, Naruto. And I promise, I will wait for you. Because-"

Naruto watches as she laughs softly before finishing. "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is...I love you, Naruto."

He stood there, motionless. _Did she just say...love?_ His heart was beating faster and faster as her words pierced through his every defense. He had been trying to escape an imminent reality it seems. She loved him. He didn't know why, but she did and it was the surreal truth. A truth that could never be left unrequited. Because if he is completely honest with himself, Naruto knows he has loved Hinata for years.

* * *

Author's Note: Inspired from the lyrics by Starset.


	13. Love

Chapter 13: Love

"Hinata, I…I—"

"You don't have to say anything, Naruto. And you don't have to share the same feelings as I do, but just know that I will always be holding on to you. You will forever have a home here" Hinata's hand stops above her chest where her heart lay.

Naruto could see the clear commitment in her lavender eyes. She had offered him a place he could call home, a lifetime of devotion with her. Everything he could possibly want. He wanted to run over to where she stood and swoop her up in his arms. He wanted to kiss her, to feel her presence, to lay with her, to love her. It was all within his grasp at this very moment.

 _But, I can't._

Naruto turns and takes off downward into the thick forest, running as fast as he could. He needed to leave her before he did something he was going to regret. He could feel her presence fade little by little as he increased the distance between them.

 _I'm sorry, Hinata._

He recalled her being in his arms, unconscious after putting her life on the line to save his. At that moment, he knew her existence was crucial to him and that he would protect her at all costs, even from himself.

Naruto is a wanted criminal that is despised and feared by most of the world, a fact that plagues him on sleepless nights. Dozens of bounty hunters have attempted to kill and torture him in his lifetime, and sometimes he would only escape by the skin of his teeth. He knew nothing, but destruction and misery and that is the way he would stay. He could never expose Hinata to such deprivation and if he were to fail to protect her…. Naruto winced at the thought. He couldn't even imagine it.

Beads of sweat were gliding over his foreheads surface and he realized that he was going way too fast. He slowed down and stuck to a steadier pace while he mentally composed himself.

If he were to get involved with Hinata, he would inevitably drag her to hell with him. It was a sad certainty that couldn't be avoided. Naruto felt his chest tighten with anxiety. How he wished he could be with her now.

* * *

By morning he had made it to the coordinates Sasuke had given him. Sakura was there waiting for him, one kilometer outside the towns border. She looked at him, her emerald green eyes scrutinizing his emotionally worn state.

"What happened?" she asks with her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." He says faintly.

"Well, Hinata is safe now, isn't she? You should be happy."

"I am."

Sakura comes closer and puts a hand on her chin as if thinking long and hard about something. "Mmm, did something happen between you and Hinata?" she says finally, her eyes showing a mischievous gleam.

Naruto was unprepared for her question and was silent for a short second. "Nothing happened, Sakura," he says.

She shakes her head and laughs, "Naruto, you were always one to wear your emotions on your sleeve. It's too obvious."

He was getting irritated now. "What's obvious?" He demanded.

"That you love her."

Naruto's eyes widened and the tension in his chest returned. "Even if I did…" he says, "She's better off without me."

Sakura gives a deep sigh, "Maybe she is better off without you," she says plainly. "But maybe, she isn't. Don't act like we women don't know what we're better off without. We will decide for ourselves, and ultimately it will be a decision that we will never regret."

Naruto couldn't say anything back. _Could she be right?_ He thought to himself. He didn't know if leaving Hinata back there was right or wrong. He didn't know anything anymore.

"You finally made it, Naruto."

Naruto looked back to see Sasuke walking toward them with what looked like a bundle of clothing in his right hand. He threw the piece of clothing at Naruto and Sakura. "We will be entering the town soon, wear these to hide your faces," he says.

"Where did you manage to find this drab piece of junk?" Sakura says holding the half poncho, half cloak in disgust.

"I stole them from a vender in town. Now, put them on, we're leaving." Sasuke says as he lifts the hood of his cloak, casting a shadow over his face. Naruto and Sakura do the same and soon set off for the town.

The three of them walk through the towns entrance undetected and precede to move forward until they are at its center.

"This place is creepy." Sakura whispers as they stand in front of a shabby, unkempt building.

"We'll start here." Sasuke says, pushing the buildings doors open.

They were in an Inn, an appropriate place to start since many shinobi stop here to rest for the night, Naruto thinks. An old woman in her seventies was at the counter smiling at them.

"Welcome." She says. "What can I do for you?"

Sasuke stepped forward "We need information regarding the shinobi that came through here not too many days ago."

The woman scratched her head and looked deep in thought. "Ah yes, I remember. There were two hundred or so, I think. Why?"

"Ma'am, did you happen to hear anything they said or what their mission was? Or perhaps, who their captain was?" Sakura says.

"Mmm, no I don't think so. They were a quiet bunch, just came to get a quick bite from beside here." Her hand lifted as her thumb pointed to the tavern that sat adjacent to her building.

"Thank you, ma'am." Sakura turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh! That reminds me, not too long after the shinobi left, another one came here. A girl with opaque eyes, they say. She made quite a ruckus next door!"

"What happened?" Naruto says anxiously, looking at the old woman with serious eyes.

"I guess, she was asking about the same things you are now. A couple people from the tavern came running in here shortly after she went inside and told me. Soon after that, the girl walked out of the tavern and headed south."

"I see." And with that, Naruto turned and swiftly exited the Inn. His feet carried him to the taverns large doors where he could hear loud music flowing from its chips and crevices from the wood. He casually opened its doors and adjusted his eyes to the dim, musty room. It was a bit crowded with drunken men and women, all trying to talk over one another.

Naruto took a seat at one of the tables in the far corner and waited for Sasuke and Sakura. They entered and paused taking in the sight before them, Sasuke taking a slight step backwards in disgust while Sakura's hand was pushing him inside. They see Naruto and guide themselves over to his table.

"What was that all about, Naruto!" Sakura hissed.

"Hinata was h-."

Before he had a chance to say anything else, an arm was slung across his shoulder as something warm fell in his lap.

"Hey there, sweetie."

She sat there on his lap, staring down at him with her glazed over brown eyes. She was barely clothed and she was drunk. Two things that would make any man go crazy. But Naruto couldn't help but fight the urge to let her fall from his lap.

He looks over and sees Sakura shaking in her seat nearly in tears and Sasuke shaking his head in a disapproving manner. _Fuck you too._

The woman in his lap was pretty with shoulder length red hair and legs that could go on for days. She gives Naruto a seductive smile and wriggles herself on top of him, trying to generate a response. When nothing happens, she turns to him and pouts.

"You're not gay are you?"

"No-."

"Then just relax." She says huskily. Her eyes skim over the darkness of his face. "Is it because you're ugly and you don't want me to see you without your hood?"

Her hand was already grabbing the fabric of his hood before he had a chance to reply and in one swift motion pulled it away from his face. Sasuke immediately stood with his fingers gripped on his swords handle while Sakura stared wide-eyed. Naruto instantly grabbed the hood and pulled it back over his face, hoping no one saw or recognized him.

The woman's eyes were wide as she gaped at him. She didn't seem to notice Sasuke's threatening stance in front of her or Sakura's gasp. The woman finally looked down, a blush slipping into her round cheeks. "You're not ugly. You're actually quite good looking."

Everyone's breaths of relief seemed to go unnoticed by her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come home with me," she whispers to him.

 _"You will forever have a home here."_

" _Home_." He thinks. He wanted to go there, but just not with her. "I can't," he says.

The woman looks down again with her glossy eyes. "She must be special." Her voice shook as she spoke softly.

"She is." Naruto's voice was firm and unwavering. His home lay within Hinata, and no one else.

The woman was teary eyed as she lifted herself from Naruto's lap. "I'm sorry." She began to turn away, but Naruto wasn't quite done with her yet.

"Wait," he says. "A group of cloud shinobi came through here a couple days ago, you didn't happen to see or hear anything about their mission did you?"

Her eyes became wide again as if she was remembering something unsettling, "That's what the last shinobi asked before she started attacking everybody!" Her voice was loud, causing a couple heads to turn in their direction.

"Calm down, I am not going to attack anybody." _So Hinata started a fight, huh._ He pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit. She sat down slowly, finally becoming aware of Sakura and Sasuke's presence.

"What can you remember about the shinobi that came through here?" Sakura asks in a soothing voice.

The woman fidgets nervously before responding. "Well, there was a lot of them, but I didn't hear anything about their mission."

"What about their captain, he wore a hood." Sasuke says.

She gives a slow nod and points to a man sitting at the bar with his back to them. "I don't know much, but what I do know is that the hooded man was not someone I'd ever want to cross paths with again." She gulped. "The man sitting there talked to him."

"Thank you, you have been a huge help." Naruto says as he gets up from his chair and makes his way over to the mystery man at the bar. He takes a seat beside the man and looks at him in the corner of his eye. He notices the man is looking at him too.

"Are ya from around here?" He asks eyeing Naruto's hood.

"No, just returning home from a mission. Thought I would stop here to grab a bite to eat" Naruto says casually.

The man rolled his eyes, "You and every other ninja it seems like these days," he says.

"Oh yeah? I heard a couple hundred cloud shinobi came though here."

"Yeah! They talked about intercepting the _Three Yaban_ and some shit like that. Didn't say much after that…Now that I think about it, I haven't heard anything about what happened. Maybe they're taking their sweet ass time." The man said swinging his drink around.

Naruto laughed, "I bet they are. You didn't talk to their captain did you? He had a hood on."

The glass of alcohol the man was holding was instantly spilt. The man fumbled to pick up the glass with shaky hands. "Err, yeah….I did." The man's voice was low now.

"Can you tell me about him?" Naruto asks cautiously.

Naruto observed the man look back and forth from his seat before whispering, "He didn't have much to say. But there was not much that needed to be said, you know what I'm saying?"

Naruto was having trouble deciphering this man's drunken ramblings, "No-"

"His eyes said it all…"

"His eyes?" Naruto was confused now. "So, did you get a look at this cloud shinobi's face?"

"...Those grey eyes." The man leaned in closer, "And I don't think he was a cloud shinobi either. I happened to see a little bit of his uniform under his cloak. It was different than what those cloud fellas wear."

 _Not a cloud shinobi?_ "What did you see?" Naruto asks.

"Err, I didn't see very much of it, but from what I could tell he had a green flak jacket on."

"I see." _A green flak jacket..._ Naruto racked his brain for an answer.

The man interrupted his thoughts by scowling. "That cunt that was in here a few days ago was asking about shit too! Starting giving an attitude and shit, but don't worry," he says smirking. "She was on her knees by the time we got through with her."

"What did you just say?"

The man started laughing, "Yeah! She was a fine piece of ass too. Didn't have an attitude anym-."

"Liar."

In that instant, the man saw a pair of eyes similar to that of the hooded man that came in a few days ago. But these eyes were red. A blood red that glared so ominously with hatred and passion. He felt his body go numb with with a fear he's never experienced before.

"The woman you're talking about would not yield to you or even an army of a thousand men. Next time you say otherwise, I will kill you."

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. Breaking his eye contact with the pale man, he turns to see Sasuke behind him. "Lets go." Sasuke says, hand still gripped to Naruto's shoulder. He stood and left the bar, while the man sat frozen and speechless in his seat.

Sakura and Sasuke follow him outside where the air is suddenly not so heavy. They exit the town and run three kilometers before stopping and tearing off their cloaks.

"What happened, Naruto?" Sakura asks with a concerned look.

Naruto shakes his head trying to avoid the last words he said to the bastard, and instead tells Sakura and Sasuke the new information he learned about the strange hooded man.

Sasuke crosses his arms and looks down deep in thought. "Not a cloud shinobi, huh? So, which village uses a green flak jacket?"

"Konoha." Naruto says wide eyed as images of various leaf shinobi came to mind from his days living as an orphan in the village.

"Why is a leaf ninja captaining a massive squad of cloud ninja's?" Sakura asks, incredulously.

Unfortunately, none of them had an answer. The sun slowly sank as the three of them stood there wondering about the identity of the hooded man and why he was hunting them down.

"Im going." Naruto says after much contemplation.

"Huh? Going where?" Sakura demanded.

"Back to Konoha. Sakura, Sasuke- Go back to the mountain and look for something that we might've missed. Try to find survivors."

Sasuke smirked, "Even if there were survivors, the hooded man would have covered his tracks and killed them, but I will play along. Let's go, Sakura."

Sakura shot Naruto a troubled look, "Don't do anything stupid, Naruto."

He gives a slight smile, nods and bolts back in the direction he came. He knew finding the hooded man's identity was reckoned to be top priority, but it wasn't for him. Another force was impelling him back to Konoha. A force so strong and dire.

He was sick and tired of running. He had been running his whole life, and now, it's time he realized. He finally knew what he was after.

* * *

Eventually, Naruto came to his journey's end. It didn't take him long at all to reach the place he desired to be. He stood at the door for a long while before knocking. For the first time in his life, he was scared. Scared that he would be cast aside. Scared that his heart was too stained to lie in conjunction with hers. Scared that his love was not enough. But when she opened the door, his fears were merely a past recollection as his eyes connected with hers. Because in this moment his heart, mind, and soul was finally at peace. A peace that could only be achieved by love and a love that will live forever within his tarnished being.

"Hinata, I love you."


	14. Naruto and Hinata

**Author's Note:** Warning, poorly written (detailed) smut, lemon, fluffy porn, whatever it's called. This chapter is dedicated to Naruto and Hinata and the title is inspired from their song in, "The Last." Uh, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14: NARUTO and HINATA

Hinata's lips were parted, as she stood there in front of him, unmoving. Her long hair was wet and her cheeks possessed a light pink glow from the thick steam that coursed through her house. Water droplets slid down her bare legs and Naruto could only assume that she had scrambled to get to the door seconds after stepping out of the shower. She wore a robe that clung tightly to her damp body, its fabric revealing every curve, every signature piece of her womanly frame.

Naruto's heart got caught in his chest as he took in her grace and beauty. She had been here all along, in front of him, supporting him, waiting for him; he was just too stupid to realize it. But now, there was nothing holding him back. There was nothing that could deter him. Because now, his eyes were open. In between the pain, bloodshed, and uncertainty that lay within him, there was a light that shined so brightly and bold. And he thinks perhaps, it is possible to reach salvation.

And so he says again, "Hinata, I love you." And this time he breaks the boundary between friend and lover and fills the space between them.

She smelt of vanilla and coconut and tasted like mint. She is surprised at first, her leg extending backward as Naruto's hands hold her to him. But as he continued to kiss her, her eyes slowly close and her hands could be felt weaving in between the base of his neck. The warmth of her body could be felt distinctly through the material of her thin robe as it presses against his own aching body.

As abruptly as the kiss he implanted on her, a new, fairly unfamiliar instinct took over. A deep-seated desire flowed through Naruto, submerging him in his darkest and deepest fantasies. And without any further thought, he accepted them and became ruled by them.

His hands began to wander up and down her outline as he gently led her backwards, away from the doorframe and inside her house; his hand leaving her body for a second to close the door behind him.

Naruto could feel her become tense under his touch, now that they were completely alone, enclosed and surrounded by none other than each other's company. He knew she was nervous, and so was he. But, in the space separating nervousness and pleasure, there lay only a thin line.

His fingers graze her cheek, skimming along the contours of her jaw and stopping at her chin. He gradually lifts her chin up with his fingers, giving him more access to slip further inside and deepen the kiss. And to his surprise, he feels her tongue glide along the surface of his lips. The kiss grew more heated and moist, as his lips comply and open, allowing her tongue to join with his.

Despite the fact, that all this was unknown to Naruto, it somehow came natural to him. The kissing, the touching; it was an act he felt at ease with, regardless of experience. And it was an act he would only share with Hinata.

The instinct he felt earlier overcame him again as their bodies remain bound and he decided it was time to delve deeper into his wants. His hand slipped in between the crevice of her robe, feeling the bare skin of her waist and venturing until it rested in between the shoulder blades of her smooth back. This motion left her breathless and amidst their passionate embrace, he was finally able to provoke that carnal moan from her that he had been so dying to hear.

He felt a slight tug on his jacket and realized Hinata's hands had left his neck and were now resting on his chest. She was slowly unzipping his jacket, which made his heart race faster and faster with each inch it slid lower. This was intoxicating, her undressing him as she blushes at her own daring actions. He loved it, and he loved her.

In one quick motion, he lifted her off the ground and carried her, legs around his waist and all. He wanted to feel every inch of her, every detail, substance, lift, shape. He needed it all and the best place to do this was in her room, on her bed.

Naruto stops at the foot of her bed and stays standing, unable to let her go. Hinata notices this and eventually pulls her face away from his, interrupting the kiss that had lasted from the doorframe to her bedroom. She looks at him with half-lidded eyes and a shaky breath before resting her forehead on his. He could feel the tip of her nose on his and smell the sweetness of her scent as she tries to catch her breath. After a short while, she lifts her head, smiles, and gives a reassuring nod.

He gently lays her down on the bed, joining her after sliding his jacket off. He positions himself above her and bends down so that he is inches away from her face while his hands rest on opposite sides of her body. Her lavender eyes remain fixed on his as she slid her fingers down his back under his fishnet shirt, only slightly pausing after feeling the roughness of his scars and for a second, he sees her lips tremble and her eyes glisten. But it was soon replaced by a look of determination as she pulled the fishnet shirt over his head, tossing it aside.

Hinata begins to plant soft kisses on his neck and Naruto thinks that this action alone could make him go crazy. He captures her lips once again with his, because if she continued to do what she was doing, he most definitely would go crazy. He leans into her, the feeling of her body in compliance with his was so wonderful, but it was also something unpredictable and risky.

They both give a muffled moan in between their locked lips as the stiffness in his pants presses against her. He didn't know if she would be timid, feeling him down there, but when she arches her back into him, her hips, digging, searching, yearning to feel what she felt, he could tell that she was not.

No words were required to be spoken at this time, for each of them knew what the other was thinking and feeling. Their bodies and actions were enough to convey their desires, needs, wants, and ultimately their love as they both find themselves entangled in each other's arms, naked.

Her legs were now wrapped around his waist with him centered in between her. His hands cup the fullness of her breast and his mouth instills fevered kisses down her toned stomach until plunging into unknown territory. She's soft and smooth down there, between her legs, no doubt because of the shower she had just taken. He wants to explore that area more, but doesn't get very far due to her hand shooting down, blocking his path. He looks up at her red face and realizes that Hinata was still a bit shy, and those sorts of things would have to come later. Besides, if he were to continue this any longer, he felt that he would soon explode.

Naruto braces the sheets and lifts himself up so that he can see Hinata's entirety in full view. She blushes even harder as his eyes wander, starting from the swollenness of her red lips, to the marks he had left on her neck, and down to her hardened, tender nipples. He gazes at the curvatures of her petite body and at long last her womanhood that lay between her slender thighs. He couldn't help, but admire the woman that lie there before him and revel at the fact that she was, in this moment, his.

He presses himself against her again, and feels that she is wet and she is ready. He takes a deep breath and positions himself. He is hesitant, but only because he isn't sure how it might feel for her. She must have sensed his conflict, because her hand lifts, rests on his cheek and guides his face towards her. She looks at him with unconditional devoutness and Naruto understands that her resolve is clear.

Without a moment's delay, he gradually glides his tip into her moist opening. He feels the tremble of her body and the quiver in her legs as they tighten around his waist and for a moment, he didn't think he could possibly go on without erupting. She gives a soft and sensual whimper that fills the room and Naruto can't help but wonder how many times he was able to seduce a moan from her on this night, and how many more times he would be coaxing in their lifetime. It was a sound he could never grow tired of hearing.

He leans forward into her and gives a small and gentle thrust once more, slipping deeper within her walls. She winces and bites her lips, attempting to hold back a cry as he breaks through her frontier. His fingers find the empty crevices between hers and interlink while his other hand is firm on her hip.

 _Hinata, bear with it for just a while._

Naruto pushes for the last time, filling her completely. He buries his face in the nook of her neck, trying hard to control himself as extreme pleasure circulates through him. This was the pinnacle of all senses, of all experiences.

He can feel her chest rise and drop from her staggered breathing, as she lay completely penetrated by him. He waits for her breathing to become stable before rocking his hips forward and backward into her, generating a groan from both of their mouths. She grips his arms and moves with him as a thin layer of perspiration covers their bodies. Hinata nips and sucks at the sensitive point on his neck while her legs draw him closer, deeper inside her warmth. Her actions left Naruto wanting more so he decides to quicken the pace, desperately moving inside her faster, harder and deeper.

Together, they groan in satisfaction with each thrust and motion, as their bodies stay conjoined as one. Their heads falling backwards in bliss while their moans fill the room. It was all too much. His teeth clench as the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach becomes overwhelming. His desire to release was swiftly approaching.

Just when he thinks, holding it in was no longer possible, he feels her inner walls begin to constrict around his hard member. She makes a sound that he's never heard before and he realizes that she's too close, too close for him to come quite yet. His tongue dips into her mouth while his thumb drags across her nipples. She arches herself into him, pulling him closer with her frenzied hands and suddenly a new, rapturing sensation inundated him.

Her orgasm encompassed Naruto, sending him to heights he didn't think was possible. His breaths become sharp and labored as pleasure engulfs every spectacle of his spent body. He gives one last thrust and spills himself inside her, joining her as she climaxes.

He wants to collapse, but he continues to kiss her. His fingers stay linked with hers as his other hand roams over the outline of her glowing figure.

"Hinata."

"Mmm?" Her breathing was steadying and her eyes were closed now. Her lips were curved into a light smile. Naruto could tell she was content, but drained.

"Thank you."

* * *

His eyes flutter open to the smell of something mouthwatering. He sits up and looks around the room and realizes he had indeed spent the night with Hinata, in her bed. A grin spreads throughout his face as he remembers the heated and sensual feats that occurred between them and turns to see his lover, but she is not there.

Muffled sounds could be heard outside the bedroom door while he picks up his briefs and slides them over his legs. As he opens the door, the intoxicating smell he smelt earlier fills his nostrils with more potency.

He sees Hinata in her kitchen, cooking. His body instantly freezes and his eyes nearly bulge out his sockets as he takes in the incredibly tempting sight before him. She was wearing his jacket, and nothing else. Naruto continues to goggle at her slender legs that extended out from underneath the material and wishes that his jacket could be just two inches shorter so that he could see the firm curves of her butt.

He skillfully sneaks up behind her and places his hand around her waist and another on the counter in front of her. She gives a slight jolt from his sudden deviousness and blushes when she feels that he is already rock hard as he prods her in the back.

"You know, you should know better than to look that good in front of me, dattebayo." He says in her ear. He looks down and sees two pans, one containing bacon and the other eggs. His stomach churns and his mouth salivates, but a stronger urge was overtaking him. The urge to be inside her.

"W-Well, I didn't want to wake you and I couldn't find my robe, so I put this on." She says, looking at him from the corner of her eye with reddened cheeks.

He gives a soft growl, "Well, it looks unbelievable sexy on you, Hinata." He presses himself against her again to show her exactly what he means.

"N-Naruto!"

"Mmmm?"

"Sit yourself down right now, you are eating! When was the last time you had a decent meal?" She asks.

"Uhh," Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. His stomach churned again in between his silence.

Hinata smirked, "That's what I thought. Now, sit down."

He does what he is told as she grabs a plate from her cabinet and loads it with the pans contents and places it in front of him. She sits down across from him and gives a stern look. He picks up his fork and digs in, and before he knows it, the whole plate is devoured. She raises an eyebrow at him and he guiltily scratches his head. "Err, I guess I was hungry…Thank you, Hinata!"

He pushes his plate away and watches her, waiting patiently. Once she is done, she stands, grabs her plate and reaches for his, but his hand snatches her wrist. He lifts himself from his chair and rises above her. He feels a shiver run through her body as he takes the plate out of her hand and sets it back on the table.

This time it was his turn to smirk as he rapidly slings her over his shoulder and says, "Sorry, Hinata. But you've distracted me now." She gives a soft laugh while he carries her into the bedroom once more.

She slides from his arms onto the bed and he's quick to take off his briefs and press his body against hers with the fabric of his jacket still between them. She makes a gesture to unzip it, but his hand stops hers once more. He wanted to do the undressing, how little it may be.

His hands shoot under the jacket and presses against the smoothness of her skin, caressing each and every orifice she has to offer. He gently pinches her nipple, causing her body to squirm as she whined with need. Hinata's legs wrap around him again pulling him closer, and he could tell that she wanted him just as bad. He kisses her and brings his hand lower until she gasps at his sudden destination; his hand strokes intimately between her quivering thighs. She was already wet for him, all he had to do was submit and put her out of her misery, but he wasn't ready to, not yet.

She arcs her aching, moistness against his fingers, trying to achieve the lost, but obtainable ecstasy that she had indulged in last night. He complies by placing a finger into her warm folds and massaging.

"Oh…" She murmurs, softly.

Suddenly, he places a finger inside her, testing her, teasing her. Her erotic moans were a constant now as two fingers slipped within her.

"N-Naruto…"

Naruto couldn't seem to think straight anymore as he witnessed the woman he loved below him, becoming putty in his arms. She was throbbing against him, her sweet release imminent, but he quickly slides his fingers out of her and skillfully maneuvers himself underneath her.

He sees her dazed and surprised by his sudden action and says to her, "I want to see and feel every inch of you."

Hinata turns a deep shade of red before slightly nodding. She lifts herself up and straddles him with her legs, whilst grinding her soft, warm flesh against his erection. It was his turn to groan, his head leaning back into the pillows. His hands seize her waist and lifts her so that her wet entrance is completely vertical to his tip and he lets gravity do the rest.

She feels so good, he thinks as euphoria fills his senses. She pushes herself in and out of him in a languid motion, using his shoulders as support. And now, he realizes it's time he unzipped the jacket she wore as she proceeds to ride him.

He unzips it slowly, taking in the graceful curves of her neck then settling on the voluptuousness of her breasts as they bounce freely from the confines of the jacket. He stares fixedly at her flat stomach as she flexes her muscles with each motion and then at last to the sultry part that connected them as one.

She begins to launch herself deeper into him, her breathing becoming sharp and uneven. Naruto leans forward, capturing her nipple in his mouth and giving a needy suck while wrapping his arms around her pulsating body. She gives a muffled cry at this gesture and promptly holds him to her as her inner walls rippled and corralled around his rigid member.

Again, Naruto feels a pleasure so surreal and so marvelous, so much so that he is powerless against it. He chokes out a half-shout as his fluids release and spill into her.

They take a shower together, only making love twice more before Hinata declines his offer of a third time and rushes them both out the door.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata spend the rest of the day together outside in the warmth of the sun. He watches her intently while she gracefully walks beside him, her hair bellowing in the slight breeze. He loved everything about her, the way she giggles softly to his poorly told jokes or the way she holds her hand up to her chest when she is worried about him. She was his salvation, his bright light that guided him out of the dark, and into a world that encompasses tenderness, devotion, admiration, trust, and above all else, love. Now, he didn't feel like he was a black stain in her life or the darkness that she needed to hide. She made him feel wanted, alive.

He makes passionate love to her that night, and in their impassioned embrace, he tells her again, he loves her. Because from now, till the day he dies, he wants to be with her and only her. For she was his and he was hers.


End file.
